Like or Love?
by Angelmix
Summary: [Ichi x Ruki]Ichigo and Rukia are good childhood friend. What will High School life do to them?[Chapter 9 up]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love or Like?  
**Summary:** Rukia and Ichigo are close childhood "friends" who goes to the same High School.  
**Pairing:** Ichigo + Rukia, Ichigo + Orihime, Renji + Rukia and more!  
**Rated:** T

Ichigo glanced over towards his childhood friend, who was chatting with the girls outside the classroom. Her raven black hair, that was up to her shoulder danced in the wind as her alluring violet eyes shone in the sun.  
He and Rukia has been a really close childhood friend for as long as he could remember. She was tough, talked like a guy and always picked fights with him, but he always liked her the way she was. But when she was around other people, besides him she acted different. She was polite, innocent and sweet. He hated that more than anything in the world. He hated how fake she acted around other people. He hated how she put on her fake smile and he definitely hated when she wasn't showing her true self.

"Looking at Kuchiki-san again huh?" a familiar voice spoke. Ichigo quickly turned around with an annoyed look on his face. It was Tatsuki.

"Honestly Ichigo! If you cheat on Orihime I'll beat you up!" she claimed giving off a death glare. Ichigo scratched his hair, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about

"I wasn't looking at Rukia" he replied, trying to make his voice sound calm "I mean, Kuchiki-san…"

"Did you just call her Rukia?" Tatsuki asked rather surprised

"Well, no… I mean…" Ichigo just realized what he had just said. He was so used to calling Rukia by her first name it was a habit "I can't help it! She's my childhood friend!"

"But you still call Orihime by her family name and you guys are suppose to be dating!" she roared.

It was true. Even though it's only been a few months Ichigo was dating Orihime and still kept calling her "Inoue"

"You better start calling her Orihime or stop calling Kuchiki-san Rukia" Tatsuki threatened

"Just go away" Ichigo mumbled out.

As Tatsuki left him and gazed up into the cloudless blue sky with the sun beamed down on him. He thought about what Tatsuki just said. She was right. He needed to start calling his girlfriend by her name instead of her surname. But with Rukia it was different.

He could still remember the day when he started calling her Rukia. like if it was yesturday. It was in primary school, when they were 8 years old.

"_What about strawberry?" Rukia asked bouncing beside him playfully  
_"_No! Stop making up stupid nicknames for me!" he bellowed giving off a nasty glare, which only made Rukia smile  
_"_But we've been friends for 7 years now! I don't want to call you Kurosaki-kun anymore!" she said, "Mommy said that when you are close to someone you can start calling them by their name or make a nickname for them!"  
_"_Then why don't you just call me Ichigo instead of "Strawberry" or "Bunny" or other stupid nicknames you made"  
__Rukia sweetly laughed towards this as Ichigo slightly blushed. He was always weak with her smile  
_"_Then you can call me Rukia" she announced festively.  
__Ichigo rubbed his bright orange hair, thinking it wasn't a bad idea  
_"_Ichigo!" Rukia shouted out happily. He flustered towards this, as his face grew red as a tomato  
_"_What…" he murmured out, avoiding eye contact with her. He tried putting on his angry face but it wasn't working  
_"_Call me by my name!" Rukia insisted  
_"_No!"  
_"_Why? Why? Why?" Rukia kept repeating those words out until he finally cracked  
_"_Okay fine! What… Ru…Ru… Umm…"  
__His mouth felt dry as a cotton with words chocked out of his mouth. This was going to be embarrassing  
_"_Rukia" he said, almost in a whisper.  
__Rukia delightfully jumped up, repeating his name "Ichigo" until she was interrupted  
_"_Ah! Young love" Isshin cried out  
_"_Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. But his voice was faded away with Rukia repeating his name and Isshin mocking him. Even at the age of eight he couldn't believe how lame his life was.  
_

"Hi Ichigo!" Rukia called out sitting beside him. He quickly snapped out of his flashback and turned towards Rukia

"Hey!" he answered back.  
After having a flashback like that he felt a little uncomfortable around her

"So how's it going with you and Inoue?"

"Yeah good" he said. His voice was high pitched than usual "What about you, dating anyone?"

He felt his heart beating like a drum with Rukia sitting next to him. He usually wasn't like this but for some reason today felt different. Her fine, violet eyes gazed towards his as his heart skipped a beat

"I…"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted festively. Ichigo and Rukia spun around to see Ichigo's girlfriend, Orihime marching up towards them

"I… I'm going now. Can we walk home together today?" she asked rather shyly. Ichigo wasn't expecting her to say this but gladly accepted her offer

"Yea sure" he said, right before she smiled and took off.

"Was that Kuchiki-san?" asked Orihime as she lightly hugged him

"Yeah. We were just talking" he answered back. He was starring at Rukia as she went back to her friends. Orihime observed up towards Ichigo, and followed his eyesight. Only to notice her boyfriend looking at another girl besides her

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime muttered out rather sadly

"Huh? What?" he chocked out noticing he was observing Rukia again "Umm… sorry. You said something?"

Orihime put on her fake smile, pretending everything was okay

"Yea. Can we go out after school today?" she asked, leaning closer towards him

"Umm… sorry. I'm going home with Rukia today" he answered, rather awkwardly.

There was an unpleasant rumor going around the school saying Ichigo loves Rukia instead of Orihime so this was very uneasy for him.  
His girlfriend's eyes suddenly became dull as sadness filled her face

"You call her "Rukia" huh?" she whispered out

_Oh no! _Ichigo thought, slapping his mouth.

Orihime stepped away from him, as silence built up. He needed to fix his habit, especially in front of his girlfriend

"It's not like that. I only think Ruki…I mean… Kuchiki is my frie…" his words stopped as he suddenly realized what he was saying.  
Even though there was nothing going on between him and Rukia he always knew he wanted to become closer to her. Ever since they were little they argued a lot but his heart always raced when Rukia was around.  
_Am I in love with Rukia?_ He wondered, blushing at his own thought. After a few seconds of silence Orihime finally spoke trying to break the awkward air around them

"You guys aren't dating right?" she asked rather nervously

"No!" he roared out "Look there's nothing going on between us okay."

His girlfriend tried putting on a cheerful smile, but it didn't work. I few months of dating and they are already arguing

"Well then, let's go out tomorrow" she said.

After agreeing to her idea she took off saying she needs to find Tatsuki. Lunchtime seemed to pass by quickly and after a few boring lesson it was home time

"Rukia, lets go," he urged walking up to her desk. The girls in the classroom started gossiping towards this, as Ichigo gave off an annoyed glance

"He called her by her name!" he heard one of the girl whisper

"Yep! Let's go!" Rukia said standing up as she grabbed her chappy bag

"You still have that?" he asked rather surprised. He couldn't believe a 15-year-old girl would still love Chappy the rabbit

"Yeah! This was the first present you ever brought me! I can't just throw it away!"

"It's not a present! I just picked it up randomly and gave it to you!" he lied.

He looked down at the bag. Unlike 5 years ago it was all old and stitched up from the places it broke. He remembered, it was the first present he ever gave her besides her birthday present

"_Here!" Ichigo murmured out as his face flustered. Trying hard not to look into her eyes he handed her a red bag that had a picture of Chappy stitched on it  
_"_Chappy!" Rukia beamed happily. She reached up towards the bag as her eyes shined in delight "But why are you giving me this. It's not my birthday?"  
_"_I just found it! And since I didn't want it I'm giving it to you!" he answered. He tried calming his voice but it came out a little higher than usual.  
__Rukia blinked, not getting the picture  
_"_Umm… Ichigo…."  
_"_What! It's not like I walked past this store and saw the Chappy bag and knew you liked Chappy so I brought it to you! " He bolted out very loudly. His head was racing so fast he wasn't thinking straight  
_"_Umm…Ichigo… thanks" she smiled. A sweet gentle smile that always-made Ichigo's heart skip a beat  
__He stepped back away from her. He wasn't going to lose to her smile  
_"_Just go home now Rukia!" he chocked out, crossing his arms furiously. It was the most embarrassing thing he ever did in his life.  
_

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, playfully punching him in the stomach "You day dream a lot today!"  
"All thanks to you" he said, flustering from his flashback

"Huh?"

"I mean, umm… nothing!" he bolted out.

Ichigo and Rukia were now walking side by side on the main road, as cars rushed past them. As a gentle zephyr blew past the couple silence broke between them.

"So…" Ichigo mumbled out trying to break the awkward silence "Umm…" he felt really stupid as his tongue got twisted

"Is Inoue okay with us walking together?" Rukia asked, almost in a whisper

"Yeah, she's totally fine!" he lied, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable

"That's good. Ever since after lunch she looked sort of down so I thought she didn't want me walking with you"

Ichigo tried laughing it off but it didn't work. He knew she was feeling very awkward right now and he had to do something about it

"So what about you, you dating anyone?"

"Nop!"

"I knew it. No one would want to date a brat like you" he joked.

Rukia firmly punched him right in his stomach, and they continued arguing on their way home. It was just like good old days Ichigo remembers. The old Rukia was back

"Well I'm this way so I'll see you tomorrow, _Strawberry_!" she teased, giving off a mocking tone of voice

"What ever, idiot!" he replied giving off an annoyed glare. After she was out of sight Ichigo wondered if he was too disrespectful towards his girlfriend. After all, he seemed to be closer to Rukia than Orihime. And that wasn't a good thing

_I suppose I need to apologize_ he thought to himself scratching his orange hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia walked silently up the street, feeling a little guilty towards Orihime. She and Ichigo were no more than childhood friends and she knew she needed to make that clear to her

"Rukia!" a voice call out. She turned around, only to see a friend of her marching up to her

"Renji!" she cried out joyfully.

He walked up right in front of her, with his red hair beaming in the sunlight as he looked down towards her

"Didn't know you were this way," he said

"Wanna walk together?"

"Sure"

Unlike Ichigo Renji was very sweet to her. People in their school usually avoided him since he had a tattoo all over his body but that didn't stop Rukia from talking to him.

As she looked down at her watch her violet eyes softened, as she mumbled out the words

"2 more days huh?"

"Huh?" Renji replied, noticing how she was spacing out

"2 more days and it's my birthday!" she said

**I know a lot of people think Orihime is her surname but her actual surname is Inoue. A lot of people mistake it(even this fanfic site) and Inoue is a common surname in Japan. So sorry all Ichi x Ori fanz but Ichigo calls Orihime by her surname even in the manga!**

**Reviews are welcomed! Thankx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Reader: I do not double check or proof read my story so sorry if there are any mistakes**

After arriving home Ichigo tiredly fell on his bed with a very deep sigh. It had been a long day.

He couldn't believe how stupid some kids were in his school, believing a rumor that "He liked Rukia better than his girlfriend Orihime". It just caused awkwardness between them and lately he could even feel the tension rising up between the girls.

He gazed down towards his watch and his eyes caught the date written on it. It was 12th January. Rukia's birthday was near by.

He remembered every year he gives her a birthday present someone would always mock him for being in love with her. Last year it was Mizuiro and Chizuru and the year before that it was Asano

His face flustered as he remembered about what happened last year. It was so embarrassing he remembered he wanted to die.

"_Over here!" Mizuiro whispered. Chizuru sneaked up behind him like a mouse and hid themselves behind the tree. In front of them stood Ichigo and Rukia who were starring into each others eye  
_"_So suspicious when those two become alone" Chizuru murmured out excitedly  
_"_And this is such a private place" Mizuiro pointed out.  
__Ichigo opened his mouth, but no words came out of it. His face was bright red and he held a package behind him that was wrapped in a creamy white paper with a pink ribbon attached to it. It was obviously a present to Rukia  
_"_Umm… so… today… is… your…. Birthday" he chocked out. His eyes looked up into the sky as he said those words  
_"_Wow! You remembered?" Rukia replied rather stunned. She usually had to remind him that her birthday is coming up but this year he remembered, without her mentioning a word about it  
_"_Yea, yea. I remembered your birthday. Big deal!" he roared out. Taking a step back he took a deep breath, getting ready for what he was going to say next  
_"_So…" a long pause built up between them "here"  
__He handed her the present that was hidden behind him all this time. Shocked at his actions Rukia's eye's widened as big as a shell and they both froze still, neither refusing to move an inch.  
__A long awkward silence filled the air with Ichigo avoiding eye contact with her and Rukia standing there stunned _

_It was a priceless sight for both Mizuiro and Chizuru. They both held their laughter back so Ichigo and Rukia wouldn't hear them but their faces started smiling  
_"_You gonna take it or not!" Ichigo shouted.  
__Rukia blinked, blanking out in an empty space  
_"_Oh, umm yea…" she muttered out. Reaching her hands out she grabbed the present and held it towards her chest  
_"_Ichigo…" she whispered out  
_"_What! It's not like…" Ichigo yelled, but before finishing his sentence Rukia slapped him on his mouth, right before she sweetly smiled  
_"_I know. It's not like you walked past this store and saw the present and knew I liked it so you brought it to me" she laughed. It was just like 5 years ago. But this time Rukia was saying his line  
__Taking another step back Ichigo's face was now very red. Rukia always read inside his mind and it was really annoying  
_"…_Brat…" he said, crossing his arms furiously. Rukia giggled lightly. She always loved mocking him  
_"_Kiss her!" a voice called out. Both Rukia and Ichigo leaped into the air as they turned around only to see Mizuiro and Chizuru coming out behind the tree  
_"_What! When were you two there?" Ichigo cried out  
_"_Aww! Kuchiki-san, what did you get from your husband?" joked Chizuru. She threw her arms over Rukia's shoulder and laughed hysterically  
_"_Shut up!" Ichigo bellowed, glaring at Mizuiro who was teasing him.  
__After a few minutes of arguing Rukia quickly ran away and unwrapped the present Ichigo gave her. It was so neatly wrapped she carefully peeled a tape off so the paper wouldn't rip. Inside it was a soft pink scarf with a little Chappy picture stitched at the end  
_"_Wow!" she blurted out. The scarf was so soft it felt like it wasn't almost there. "Thanks Ichigo…"_

"So 14th February is your birthday huh?" Renji said. Rukia walked beside him as she gazed up into the sunset that shone like a ruby

"Yep!" she answered back delightfully.

Renji gazed down at the small figure walking next to him.

"You gonna do anything special?" he asked, rather curiously. Rukia shook her head and looked up towards them. There was a great high difference between them she needed to bend her neck in order to have a conversation with him

"Nothing planned. I wanted to go somewhere special for a holiday but it's kinda too late now to ask my parents" she replied.

Before Renji could speak Rukia turned around and festively smiled back at him. He always loved her smile

"I'm this way. See ya tomorrow!" she asserted before taking off.

Renji stood still for a while until she disappeared into the distance. After soughing deeply he dug his hand inside his pocket and took out some few coins in it

"380 yen huh?" he announced rather sadly. Gripping the coins firmly he hastily ran towards a shop where he found a bunch of flowers sold for 300 yen.

"I guess I can get her that on her birthday" he whispered to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tatsuki and Orihime paced themselves up the street with Orihime sulking. Tatsuki glared down at her best friend with an angry look on her face

"Orihime! Honestly, you need to separate Ichigo and Rukia if you're that worried"

Orihime suddenly gaped up in shock

"Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun would never cheat on me!" she claimed, but her voice sounded like there was doubt. Jerking her head furiously Tatsuki screeched out uncontrollably

"Look! I can see that you're worried okay! You need to speak to both Ichigo and Kuchiki-san if you're that worried! And stop calling him Kurosaki-kun! Call him Ichigo!"

Orihime shyly gasped, not because of her friend shouting but because of what she just said.

"But, But Tatsuki-chan! Isn't that going to be… weird?" she mumbled out, blushing slightly

"Kuchiki-san calls him Ichigo and he calls her Rukia! You need to butt in and at least

calling him Ichigo-kun!" she bolted out.

Suddenly Orihime's face started to go dismal, as her eyes sulked down to the ground

"Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are just good childhood friends. That's what Kurosaki-kun said" she claimed

"And you okay about how close they are?" Tatsuki asked.

Putting on her biggest smile possible Orihime cheered out

"Yep! They are just good childhood friends"

But deep down she felt her heart tightening. She knew Ichigo cared about Rukia more than her. And she had to accept that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day at school Ichigo and Orihime were both sitting up at the rooftop during lunchtime. Tensions filled the air as Orihime took out her lunch

"What do you have today?" Ichigo asked trying to break the silence

"Teriyaki Chicken with jellybean source. I made some for you too" she smiled taking out another lunch box that had Ichigo's lunch in it.

Ichigo gulped at the "lunch" in front of him. He wanted to run away if he could but he knew that would be very impolite towards his girlfriend

"Thanks!" he muttered out placing a chopstick in his hand

Renji grabbed his towel from his bag and walked back into the school. He had just played basketball out in the court, and was sweating a lot from the sun beaming down on him.

As he limped towards the corridor he saw Rukia heading towards the rooftop

"Rukia!" he called out blissfully. Spinning around Rukia greeted him with a smile and marched in front of him

"Hey! I was just heading to the rooftop for lunch. Wanna join me?" she asked. Delightfully Renji accepted her offer and they both walked up to the rooftop.

"How's the lunch Kurosaki-kun"

"Umm… it's… nice" he lied. After hearing the door opening he turned around to see Rukia and a red haired guy pacing themselves up the area

"Rukia!" he called out happily. Orihime's eyes suddenly became stoned as she saw the sight of Rukia. Her heart skipped a beat as she moved her eyes down on the ground with a very disappointed look on her face

"Oh, hi! Ichi…Kurosaki…san…" she felt very strange calling her best friend by his surname but seeing his girlfriend next to him she knew it was for the good.

Ichigo glared at the tall figure standing next to Rukia with an annoyed look

_Is he her boyfriend?_ He wondered to himself

"Umm, this is Renji. Can we join you guy?" she asked

"Yea, why not" Ichigo replied. He didn't notice it but Orihime gave him an insane look.

After a few minutes later Ichigo and Rukia found themselves only talking to each other, with Orihime quietly eating her lunch at the corner and Renji just sitting beside Rukia

"Renji, didn't you bring any lunch?" Rukia asked trying to get him into the conversation

"Nah, I don't have time to make lunch" he laughed lightly

"Then you can have some of my sandwich," she said. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as Renji gladly took some sandwich out of her lunch box. She never offered any lunch to him so why was she offering it to some other guy?

"This lunch is sooooo delicious Inoue! I can't believe you made it!" he shouted out making sure Rukia can hear him

"This sandwich is good too Rukia. Did you make them?" queried Renji. Rukia nodded as Ichigo glared off towards Renji

"Inoue, you're such a good…" he was about to finish his sentence before Rukia's next line hit him hard

"I can make your lunch if you want me to Renji" she said.

As Ichigo felt his heart turning painfully Renji beamed out in surprise

"Wow really? That would be great Rukia!" he bolted out. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen but he welcomed it

"Rukia, you can't cook!" Ichigo roared out. He knew he lost control over his mouth but he didn't care. He couldn't believe Rukia was going to make lunch to another guy

"Excuse me?" Rukia yelled back. Orihime starred into them blankly as the couple argued back to each other. It was a Ichigo she never seem before

"Dude, what do you mean? Rukia's lunch is great" Renji bawled out trying to defend his friend

"How do you know, you only ate one of her cooking!" Ichigo pointed out. He felt his whole body burning inside him in rage as he spoke

"What does an idiot like you know about taste?"

"I know you can't bake a cake without burning it!"

"You loser!"

With that, Rukia grabbed Renji's muscular arm and dragged him away from Ichigo. Rolling his eyes Ichigo sat back next to his girlfriend who looked very surprised

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun…you act different around Kuchiki-san," she murmured out.

Not listening to a word Orihime said Ichigo's eyes followed Rukia.He felt jealous how she just grabbing Renji's arms like that and took off

"Idiot…" he whispered

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry about that" Rukia apologized innocently

"Hey, not much of a big deal" replied Renji. They both stood in the corridor for a while in silence, with Rukia's hand still gripping his arm as they both glanced into each other's eyes

"Umm…" Rukia mumbled out shyly. Blushing slightly Renji realized they were acting like lovers and quickly spoke up

"Rukia, you okay?"

Letting go of her firm grip she flustered lightly, wishing he didn't take it in a wrong way

"Umm… yea…" she answered back, almost in a whisper

The school bell rang as students filled the corridor, getting ready for their next class

"Can I walk you home today?" asked Renji with his face red as his hair was

"Yeah, sure. Then I'll see you at home time" replied Rukia before walking off to her class.

Renji observed her from the distance until he put his hands inside his pocket. He realized he needed to move to his class right before a hand slapped him from behind

"Yo! Who was that girl?"

Soughing deeply he turned around only to see his mate Ikaku cheerfully mocking him

"A friend" he answered back

"It looked like you wanted to do it with her!" he joked. Furiously Renji punched him, causing students around them to stare

"It's not like that!" he yelled

"So you aren't flirting with her or anything?" Ikaku laughed. Renji chuckled lightly but deep inside he knew Rukia was more than a friend to him. He wanted their relationship to go deeper.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After school Ichigo and Orihime went out like he promised her he would. She leaped down the shops happily as they both laughed and talked the whole way through their day.

Ichigo gazed down towards his watch wondering what the time was. It was 6 o'clock and if he didn't get home by 7 his dad was going to kill him. As he tried to speak up he noticed the date written on his watch. It was 13th January. Tomorrow was Rukia's birthday

"Oh no!" Ichigo cried out

"What's wrong Kurosaki-kun?" asked his girlfriend who leaned her cute face towards him. Trying to find the right word Ichigo told Orihime his dad was going to kill him if he didn't go home soon. After laughing cheerfully Orihime walked back to her house, leaving Ichigo alone on the Street, wondering what he should get for Rukia.

Even though it wasn't a good idea since he was dating Orihime Ichigo clearly made sure that his girlfriend knew he and Rukia are only "friend's" and that it shouldn't stop him for buying a present to his "friend"

Walking in the street he looked through the entire store he came across to find a present for Rukia. And as usual, he ended up buying a Chappy pencil case to her

"As usual huh?" he said to himself

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji and Rukia were both strolling on the main road as they both enjoyed each others company

"So your birthday tomorrow huh?" Renji brought out the subject

"Yeah, can't wait! Even though I have no plans," she giggled swinging her bag back and forward in her hands

Suddenly Renji blushed, avoiding eye contact with Rukia

"Umm…" he mumbled out "I have this place I want to show you so maybe we can go there tomorrow after school?"

Rukia suddenly beamed happily leaping up into the air

"Really! Cool, I can't wait!" she smiled. With her answer he delightfully agreed to meet her after school to show her the place

"Yay! I finally have something planned for my birthday!" she chuckled.

_Tomorrow is the day_ Renji thought clenching his fist. _Tomorrow I'm going to tell her how I feel._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review! Reviews are welcomed! Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, sorry, made a mistake on my previous story. Rukia's b'day was on 14th January and on one sentence I wrote 14th February. Let's just say it's Renji's fault for the mistake, not mine :P **

Morning came quick as Ichigo starred down towards his watch. It was 14th January. Today was Rukia's birthday. Inside his bag he had her present he brought her yesterday, wrapped up in a purple wrapping paper with a gold ribbon attached to it. Since he was bad at wrapping Yuzu wrapped it up for him.

Like every year, it was going to be very embarrassing to give her the present, not to mention there will definitely be people mocking him again. Just thinking about it made him sigh but when they were 9 years old they stopped inviting each other to their houses because of people gossipping so he only met her in school, which was the only time he could give her the present.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out behind him. Quickly turning around Ichigo saw his girlfriend festively running up towards him with her hand waving in the air

"Morning!" he greeted her back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This one please" said Renji handing the shopkeeper a white flower. After paying at the cash register the shopkeeper spoke up

"For your girlfriend?" he teased, this made Renji blushed.

Without answering the question he hastily grabbed the flowers and marched out of the shop.

"Today's the day," he told himself.

Ever since he moved school most people usually avoided him because of his look. He had a "scary" looking eye, a tattoo all over his body, and a crimson red hair that freaked everyone out. Only a few people like Ikkaku liked him and it was very unusual for a girl like Rukia to talk to him.

"Renji!" a familiar voice called out. Delightfully spinning around he saw Rukia walking up to him. He hid the flowers behind him to make sure she will be surprised

"Morning!"

"Hey!" he replied. Awkwardly flustering Renji gripped his hands firmly, trying to take his courage out to give her the flowers

"Renji, you okay?" Rukia asked rather concerned. Her face stood very close to his he could almost feel her breathing

"Umm… this is for you!"

Growing red as a tomato and took out the flowers that were hiding behind his back. Rukia's violet eyes widened with surprise because of how beautiful they were. Gazing down towards her Renji's heart thumped louder as each second passed by, as silence built up between them

"Umm… today's your birthday… so…yea" he mumbled out.

After smiling very sweetly Rukia gladly accepted his gift and thanked him

"Thanks Renji" she said. The alluring smell of the flower filled her nose, while Renji stood there watching her happily. It was always nice to see her smile

"Kuchiki-san! Red Haired!" a familiar voice yelled out, interrupting their moment. Annoyed, Renji glared off, only to see Ichigo and Orihime marching up to them

"Yo morning Punk!" he replied back

"Hello Kuchiki-san!" Orihime greeted very politely "Oh! What's with the flowers?"

"Renji gave them to me" answered Rukia.

After hearing those words Ichigo's stood there, shocked. He was rather surprised an "idiot" like Renji would ever give flowers to a girl like Rukia. His fist tightened with anger, as his eyes focused on Renji

_Why are you trying to be so close to her?_ He wondered

"Really! Wow, that's so sweet! Are you guys dating?" Orihime asked

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia all looked confused as she asked that question. Ichigo could feel the anger boiling up inside him as Renji and Rukia looked at each other with a very embarrassed look

"No! What makes you think that?" Rukia bellowed out, curious to know the answer

"Oh sorry, it's just that… you two seem to make good couple"

_Good couple?_ Ichigo thought _there's no way a guy like him would be good enough for Rukia!_

Not knowing what else to do Renji and Rukia both laughed harmlessly

"Good couple huh?" Renji repeated the words.

"Kurosaki-kun, you alright? You look mad" Inoue asked noticing the anger in his eyes

_Wait, why am I thinking like this when I have Inoue as my girlfriend?_

"Yea, I'm fine!" he replied back, giving off a tiny grin. Both Rukia and Orihime observed up towards him with a very confused look

"Come on, we'll be late for school!" Rukia pointed out.

The walk to school wasn't exactly a pleasant one. Rukia and Renji both strolled side by side with Ichigo and Orihime behind them. Each couple had a different conversation with Rukia and Renji talking about math homework and Orihime chatting to Ichigo about the new lunch she made him today.

During that time all Ichigo could wonder was what sort of relationship Rukia and Renji were in. They seemed pretty close. As Rukia playfully punched him after a joke Renji just told her Ichigo frowned towards him with a very raged look.

_Why did he give her those flowers?_ He wondered.

_Why is he so close to her? _

With thoughts like this Ichigo realised he arrived to school.

"I suppose I'll see you after school Renji?" Rukia reminded him,

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" asked Ichigo very curiously

"Rukia and I are just gonna hang out after school" replied Renji with a very calm voice. He tried to sound cool about it but just thinking about going out with Rukia made him very excited.

At that very moment Ichigo felt something empty inside him. His childhood friend was going out with a guy on her birthday.

_Wait! Stop thinking like that! I have Inoue!_ Ichigo told himself _but…_

"Rukia!" he yelled running up to her. Standing in front of the school gate Rukia turned around

"Can I come with you and…"

"Kuchiki!"

A voice interrupted them as all four of them spun around to see whom that voice belonged to. A tall skinny figure came running up to Rukia and gave her a huge hug that nearly made her fall on the ground.

Both Ichigo and Renji saw her eyes widen with surprise but they were both also too shocked to ask who the figure was

"Happy Birthday Kuchiki!"

"K…Kaien?" she mumbled out very slowly

"What! Kaien?" Ichigo roared out.

Orihime and Renji starred into the figure, who was still embracing Rukia very tightly in his arm. He had a black spiky hair that looked very similar to Ichigo's, and a slim handsome face. He looked like the same age as they were but instead of a school uniform he was wearing a black t-shirt and a baggy blue jeans that seemed a little over sized

"Long time no see huh Rukia and Ichigo?" he said

"Let me go! I can't breathe!" Rukia bellowed out "Why are you here?"

Students around them started gossipping as Ichigo heard some words like "Ichigo's love enemy" and "Love triangle"

_Not again…_Ichigo thought

"What, can't a old childhood friend visit you on your birthday?" he laughed.

Kaien was Ichigo and Rukia's childhood friend, until 9 years ago he had to move away. Ever since then they sometimes keeped in contact with each other but both Rukia and Ichigo expected him to visit some sudden

"Sooo…Waz up!"

Kaien was as cheerful as always.

"Man! You changed a lot!" Ichigo pointed out. Unlike 9 years ago he looked more mature and good looking

"So did you Orange!"

Rukia hysterically laughed towards this. "Orange" was a nickname Rukia and Kaien made for Ichigo long-time ago just to annoy him.

"Are those from Ichigo?" Kaien asked pointing at the white flowers Rukia was holding

"No. They're from Renji," she answered back

"Your boyfriend??"

Both Rukia and Renji blushed awkwardly

"No, anyway we're going to be late. Can we catch up after school?" asked Ichigo, who tried to changed the subject

"Yea sure! After school at the front gate then" replied Kaien. The school bell rang as Rukia, Renji and Orihime made their way towards their class. Ichigo was about to go with them until Kaien stopped him

"You okay about this whole thing?" Kaien whispered in his ears

"Huh?" Ichigo chocked out rather annoyed. He was definitely going to be late to class

"Rukia and that dude seem close. You okay about it?"

"WHAT! What does that got to do with me?" he shouted out. Kaien grinned

"Cause I thought you loved her?"

"No I don't!"

"Well if you don't love her can I…" before Kaien could finish his sentence Ichigo quickly ran off. He never got why people couldn't just accept him and Rukia as "just friends". Everyone he knew thought he "Loved" Rukia. He could even feel his heart turning while he ran to his classroom.

"_Hey Ichigo, do you know what Kaien thinks of me?" asked Rukia.  
__Ichigo almost chocked out his sandwich he was eating  
_"…_Huh?" he murmured out. He almost thought his ears were playing tricks on him  
_" _Well… are you going to answer my question or not?"  
_"_I dunno!" he bolted out.  
__He wondered why she was asking him this question. Something inside him started boiling up.  
_"_Do… you love him?" he muttered out almost in a whisper. He had no idea why he just said that but words just came out of his mouth  
_"…_Maybe!" Rukia replied back. This caused Ichigo to actually chock his sandwich out  
_"_What? You love him?" he cried out coughing slightly  
_"_I said maybe!"  
_"_Maybe! What does that mean?"  
_"_Shut up Ichigo! You're mean! I'm going to talk to Kaien now!"  
__Crossing her arms furiously Rukia stomped away from Ichigo, making him observe her from the distance  
_"_What the heck…" he whispered to himself._

"Snap out of it Ichigo!" he told himself walking up the corridor. Whether he loved Rukia or not he already had a girlfriend that deeply cared about him.

"Kurosaki, you're late!" announced the teacher.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Ichigo looked towards Rukia and back to Orihime the whole time during class. He wondered how he was going to give Rukia the present he brought her. If he was going to give it to her in school then there would definitely be someone mocking him again. So maybe he could join Rukia and Renji after school where ever they were going. He was also very eager to know why Rukia wanted to go out with Renji on her birthday. Just thinking about it made his inside burn up. She was being close to another guy and for some reason he didn't like it.

While he was lost in his thoughts Lunchtime came quickly, where he spent it with Orihime up on the school's rooftop. He was wishing Rukia would join them but he knew she was avoiding them much as possible because she was also aware of the rumour that was going around the school.He gazed down towards the courtyard wishing to find her. But all he saw was Renji and few other guys playing basketball on it. At least Rukia wasn't with him. He remembered during class time girl's surrounded her asking whom she got the flowers from. When she told them they were from Renji they started gossiping (again).  
With his day thinking non-stop about Rukia and Renji home time came very quickly. He walked Rukia up to the front gate as she waited for Renji and he waited for Kaien. He invited Orihime along to join them but she said she'd be going home with Tatsuki.

"Hey guys!" Kaien waved cheerfully. Ichigo and Rukia greeted him back.

"So are we going to hang out like the old times?"

"Actually, I'm going out with Renji today" answered Rukia with a tone of guilt in her voice

"Aww! Your boyfriend?" Kaien teased. He looked up at Ichigo who had an annoyed look on his face. He always loved to mock him just like how Rukia always teased him

"Can we come with you guys? We need to catch up!" asked Kaien. Ichigo and Rukia lifted their eyebrow up. Ichigo thought this was a great idea. He was very eager to keep a close eye on Rukia

"Umm…" Rukia mumbled out not knowing how to answer the question

"Rukia!" Renji waved walking up in front of her

Before Rukia could greet him back Ichigo purposely interrupted them

"Yo Renji! Can we come celebrate Rukia's birthday with you?"

Renji stood there frozen. The whole point of today was to ask Rukia out but with Ichigo and his friend tagging along he couldn't confess his feelings to her

"Renji, it might be fun! Plus I want to catch up with Kaien, like why he wagged school today" laughed Rukia

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do huh?" Kaien chuckled back.

Renji wanted both Ichigo and Kaien to go away but seeing Rukia happy he knew he didn't have a choice

"Yeah, why not" he replied back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Yeah, so I just ran away from home since I remembered it was your birthday"

Kaien kept chatting the whole way through, leaving no space for Rukia, Ichigo or Renji to speak "Man, How long has it been? The last time I saw Ichigo he still had the nickname of "bunny"

Renji and Rukia laughed at this, finding it very funny how Ichigo has a nickname that sounded so cute.

"Haha, real funny" Ichigo said rolling his eyes

"Oh I almost forgot! I just brought this while you guys were in school!" Kaien announced. His hands dug deep inside his backpack and took out a gift he brought for Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock as Kaien brought her the exact same Chappy pencil case he got her

_No Way!!!_ Ichigo thought to himself

"Wow Chappy!" Rukia screeched in delight. She quickly grabbed the pencil case off Kaien's hand and jumped up in surprise

"Yea, I remembered you liked Chappy"

Leaping up with happiness Rukia thanked her childhood friend and carefully shoved it inside her old Chappy bag Ichigo gave her a long-time ago

"So a flower from Renji, a Chappy pencil case from me…Ichigo, what did you get her?" Kaien asked.

Ichigo felt his body stiffening as his heart skipped a beat. What was he suppose to do now? Give Rukia the exact same pencil case Kaien brought her?

"…Umm…" Ichigo mumbled out wondering what to say. His mouth felt so dry it was almost like cotton

" You forgot!" Rukia cried out almost laughing "How nice!"

"Typical Ichigo, just like the old days!" Kaien teased.

His fist clenched tight with anger. This had to be a very bad day for him. Kaien's words "Typical Ichigo, just like the old days!" ran around his mind with the flashback that suddenly came into his mind.

_Kaien handed Rukia a Chappy T-shirt that made her bounce up in surprise  
_"_You remembered my birthday!" Rukia cheered. Ichigo felt very annoyed. It was always Kaien that got on her good side and it was always Kaien that made her happy.  
_"_Every year Ichigo forgets about my birthday until I remind him" claimed Rukia hugging the T-shirt Kaien just gave her.  
__What she said wasn't true. Ichigo well remembered her birthday but he just didn't say it since he didn't want anyone to think he had a "soft side"  
_"…_Sorry man…" Ichigo whispered out. Rukia just smiled back at him but her attention soon turned towards the Chappy T-shirt  
_"_It's sooo adorable!" she cried out. Ichigo just sat there in the corner of the room starring at the sight.  
_"I'm gonna go home actually" mumbled out Ichigo rather sadly. Then he spun around and left Rukia, Renji and Kaien to wonder.  
"What's wrong with him?" Kaien asked. Rukia watched Ichigo from the distance until he was out of sight

While walking home Ichigo didn't know what was wrong with him, but for some reason he was feeling very down. The Chappy pencil case he brought for Rukia was still in his bag neatly wrapped in a wrapping paper but thanks to Kaien he wasn't able to give it to her. And now Rukia thinks he forgot about her birthday. He didn't even know why Kaien came back all of a sudden without mentioning a single word. He only told Ichigo and Rukia he came back because he remembered Rukia's birthday but Ichigo knew that wasn't the only reason to his return.

With his mind filled with thoughts he went back home.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Is Ichigo okay?" Rukia asked. She was very concerned to why he left all of a sudden

"I wouldn't worry about that thing" Renji replied. Now that Ichigo left the group all he needed was Kaien to leave so he could have a private moment with Rukia.

"I remember he was always like that when we were little" Kaien laughed.

Before Rukia knew Kaien stepped right in front of her and grabbed her tiny shoulder. Rukia and Renji both stood frozen by his sudden action wondering what he was going to do next

"…Kaien?" Rukia muttered out awkwardly

"Rukia, do you remember when we were around 6. Me you and Ichigo used to hang out a lot" he said. Renji glared at the couple wondering where Kaien was going with the story

"And now that Ichigo's not here I'm just gonna say this Rukia"

Kaien spoke, completely ignoring the fact that Renji was standing right next to them

"Rukia. I always loved you," he claimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Rukia and Renji sighed while they walked to school. Rukia felt her head spinning while Renji observed down towards her. He was quite worried about her since her face looked a bit paler than usual. He knew it was because of that happened yesterday. Yesterday was supposed to be the day where he confronted his feelings to Rukia. But instead some other random guy comes along and confessing his feelings to her. His fist clenched just remembering about it.

_Renji and Rukia stood stunned, wondering if they heard correctly. Rukia opened her mouth to speak up but no words came out of it. Her emotion was uncertain but something inside her seemed to have burst with Kaien's confession. She didn't know what it was but right now she felt very confused. She and Kaien has been friends for well over a year and it stunned her how quick the situation has changed. She realised she needed to say something but her throat felt very barren to even speak out. Firmly gripping the flowers in her hands she opened her mouth  
_"_Are you…serious?" Rukia mumbled out. Kaien nodded his head with a serious expression on his face. This made her heart beat even louder His eyes gazed down at her alluring eyes, which blinked rather blankly.  
_"_Of course I am"  
__Another silence built up between, but this time Rukia spoke up quickly, saying whatever popped up in her mind  
_"_I'll think about it" Rukia whispered out shyly. Kaien smiled back at her while Renji gritted his teeth. He felt his body burning up in anger while Kaien and Rukia were in their own little world.  
__He couldn't help but feel really stupid right now. A guy just confronted his feelings to a girl who he likes right in front of him. Thinking he was being ignored right now he spoke up in a loud clear voice.  
_"_So…" he said "This café I'm going to take you guys is around the corner so let's hurry!"  
__Remembering Renji was there the whole time Rukia flustered slightly and harmlessly brushed off Kaien's firm grip off her shoulder  
_"_Yeah, let's go!" she smiled. _

"I'm sorry Renji" Rukia muttered out rather depressed "Did Kaien ruin yesterday?"

"No not at all! I had fun!" Renji lied. At the same time he wished he could beat up Kaien "So how are you going to reply back to him?"

Rukia knew her tongue was twisted as she chocked her words out

"Um… well you know… when I was little I had a…" her voice sounded like it was almost whispering as her heart started pumping faster

"You had a…?" Renji asked, eager to know her answer

"…A tiny crush on him…" Rukia admitted.

Renji's heart skipped a beat as he heard her say those words. At first he doubted he heard right, but he knew what she said. His fist clenched in anger as his brain felt like it was melting. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. A girl who he liked might be going out with a guy he hates. Just thinking about it made him sick as his stomach turned with disgust

"But that's a long time ago" Rukia innocently laughed. She looked up towards Renji who seemed like he wasn't listening to a word she just said

"Renji?" she called out in a very concerned voice

"Huh, yea?" he replied, snapping out of his unpleasant thoughts

"You okay?"

"Yea, let's go. We'll be late for school" he murmured out in a depressed tone of voice

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Kurosaki-kun morning!" Orihime greeted. She was cheerful and very lively as usual. She leaped into the air and threw her arms around Ichigo's neck

"Sup!" he said almost losing his balance because of her weight. The scent of her long gorgeous hair filled his nose as she tightened her grip around him

"What's wrong Kurosaki-kun? You look down," his girlfriend pointed out. Ichigo scratched his hair wondering how to reply. He was still quite down about Kaien getting an exactly same gift as he brought Rukia, not to mention missing his chance to give the present to her. But he decided to not let that get to him. He just wanted to forget all about it and move on

"Nah I'm fine" he smiled back. But Orihime knew it was a fake smile.

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice called out

"Kaien" said Ichigo turning around. Kaien ran up next to him and his girlfriend and delightfully beamed a cocky smile

"Hey, you heard anything from Rukia?" he mentioned. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow wondering what he was talking about

"Umm… what about Rukia?" he asked

"Oh I asked her out!"

"You what?"

Ichigo and Orihime both stood frozen, surprised by his answer

"I asked her out. I love her"

Ichigo's eyes were now wide open as well as his mouth. He thought his heart stopped as he felt something inside him explode

"You… love her?" Ichigo chocked out rather sadly. Orihime observed into his dismal face

"Yeah, I was going to keep it a secret to you but since I already asked her out I thought why not" Kaien answered back. His goofy grin on his face made Ichigo's anger rise up. He now realised this must have been the reason why he came back. Kaien glanced towards his speechless face. Kaien was quite clueless why he had a bitter expression on his face. Suddenly Orihime clapped her hands delightfully and spoke up, breaking the tension that was building up between Kaien and Ichigo

" Wow this is so exciting!" she cried out "So what did Kuchiki-san say?"

"She said she'll think about it" Kaien replied

A moment of relief flowed through Ichigo's body knowing Rukia didn't say "Yes"

"Anyway Kaien, we have to go to school" he pointed out, trying to make his voice sound calm

"Okay, I'm busy today so I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaien said. Then he waved his hands and walked away from Ichigo and Orihime

"I wonder what Kuchiki-san's answer is," Orihime yelped out excitedly. Without saying a word Ichigo pulled her hands and marched towards school together.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Through his class time all Ichigo could think about was Rukia. Without listening to what the teacher was saying he observed outside the window. The rain started pouring down on Karakura Town as Ichigo starred into an empty space. His mind felt like it was going to explode any minute while the grey clouds covered the sky. He never felt this sick in his life. And the truth was he started realising his feelings towards Rukia. When Kaien told him he asked Rukia out it was loud and certain. He felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces as his heart turned painfully. He was in love with Rukia.

Ichigo rubbed his head, trying hard to deny his thoughts. He couldn't believe he was in love with a brat like her when he had a gorgeous girlfriend like Orihime. But the truth was he couldn't lye to his feelings any longer.

"Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun's daydreaming" Orihime whispered out. Tatsuki quietly laughed, making sure the teacher couldn't hear her

"He's starting to act more like you as each days go by huh?" she teased, nudging her best friend with her elbow. Orihime chuckled with embarrassment, but happiness also flowed inside her. She was delightful as each day passed by she and Ichigo got closer together

"So…" Tatsuki mumbled out "When are you going in kiss him?"

Orihime screeched out with surprise but quickly slapped her mouth shut. Her heart started racing as she nervously gazed towards her boyfriend. Her unique imagination started going wild, with her face growing red as a tomato. She couldn't believe what her friend just asked her "When am I going to kiss Kurosaki-kun?"

"Wha…Wha…What are you talking about Tatsuki-chan!" her high-pitched voice chocked out. Tatsuki smirked then whispered back to her

"Well you guys are girlfriend and boyfriend"

"I…I…I'm not ready…"

"Well if you better claim his lips before any other girl does"

Her last sentence hit Orihime like an arrow in her heart. She was in love with Ichigo and didn't want to see him go out with another girl beside her. She started thinking maybe what Tatsuki said were true. It was time they took one step forward in their relationship

"I'll do it after school" Orihime claimed rather awkwardly. Her answer made Tatsuki so excited she patted Orihime really hard on her back

"You better do it! Don't freak out!" she giggled

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The school bell rang as everyone started packing up to go home. Ichigo decided to talk to Rukia about Kaien to make sure he knows how exactly she feels about him. He took a deep breath as his foot took a step towards her. He was about to open his mouth until a question popped up into his head

_What about Inoue?_

He looked across the classroom, only to see his girlfriend observing back at him. She was standing next to her best friend Tatsuki and both of them seemed to be gossiping about something while Orihime stood there looking very shy.

A pain of guilt ran around Ichigo body at that moment. He didn't know how to tell Orihime he was in love with another girl.

_I need to clear up my mind_ Ichigo thought to himself as he walked out of the classroom all by himself. Orihime tried to follow him but freaked out because of what her friend said to her earlier in the day. In her mind all she could think about was her and her boyfriend kissing, which made her face fluster.

"Go!" Tatsuki ordered, elbowing Orihime on her stomach. Without saying a word Orihime ran up to her boyfriend

"Kurosaki-kun!" she called out, trying to sound relaxed as possible. Ichigo turned around with a very emotionless look on his face

"Umm… do…you want to come over to my place today? I made some cookies"

If it was a usual Ichigo he would be worried sick about what sort of cookie Orihime made, but today something else was on his mind to even care.

"So can you please come?" Orihime begged, leaning her adorable face closer to his. Ichigo wondered if it was the right thing to do. He was being unfaithful to his girlfriend so he thought going over to her house was a bad idea

"I…umm…"

"Please! I made too many cookies! Plus… we sort of… need to talk"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow wondering what she meant

"Talk… about?" he asked

"I'll tell you when you come over!"

With that Orihime pulled Ichigo's hands, forcing him to follow her.

**xxxxxxx**

Rukia stood alone in the park watching the leaves fall. She leaned on the tree as she starred across her watch. The rain started pouring harder. She always hated the rain. For some reason it always brought her a dull feeling. But at the same time whenever she watched the rain it also brought her a certain good memory.

"_I hate the rain," Rukia cried out, shielding her eyes from the water falling from the sky  
_"_Yeah, I know, I know" Ichigo grunted, shoving his hands inside his pocket "You tell me that every time it rains"  
_"_No I don't!"  
_"_Yes you do!"  
_"_Prove it!"  
__Ichigo gave off a deep sigh until while Rukia kept complaining louder and louder.  
_"_Aah! Shut up!" Ichigo moaned out  
_"_You shut up!"  
__With that Ichigo made sure no one else was on the streets and threw his jacket over Rukia's body  
_"_Huh, Wha?" Rukia mumbled out in surprise  
_"_I thought I told you to shut up," Ichigo grunted.  
__Rukia tightly wrapped his jacket around her body as they both walked silently in the rain. The presence of Ichigo was still left in the jacket as it warmed her body up. She couldn't believe how soft he was acting now. The arrogant Ichigo she once knew has changed  
_"_Haha, you're wet" Rukia mocked trying to break the awkward atmosphere  
_"_Shut up midget"_

"Hey, you'll get wet" a voice called out. A huge umbrella covered her head while she looked above at the figure

"Didn't you hate the rain?" Kaien chuckled. Rukia gave off a dismal smile to him

"You made me wait in the rain," she replied back. Suddenly his long slim fingers ran through her wet hair as she blushed slightly towards his reaction.

"So, do you have a reply to my question?"

**xxxxxxxx**

Ichigo nervously sat in the lounge as Orihime was making tea in the kitchen. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He couldn't help but a feeling of guilt rushing around his body.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked as Orihime walked inside the lounge

"Oh yea…umm…" Orihime muttered out. She placed the tea on the table.

"About…us"

Ichigo nearly spat out the tea she gave him. Out of all the things they could talk about he didn't want to talk about their relationship while he was in love with another girl

"What about us?" he said, rather awkwardly. He knew it wasn't the best reply but he didn't know what else to say. Orihime gulped her breath down as she sat next to him

"We've been going out for 4 months now…" she claimed. Ichigo nodded his head but at the same time he could feel his stomach turning as it sickened him. This girl, sitting next to him was in love with him, but instead he was in love with another girl.

"Kurosaki-kun…I…" she whispered out. Her lips moved closer towards his as Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. Blood in his head started rushing furiously while his chest looked like it was going to explode.

"Inoue… I…" he chocked out. He harmlessly grabbed her shoulder softly and pushed her away

"Kurosaki-kun?"

_This was it_ he thought to himself

"I'm sorry Inoue. We have to talk," he said rather sadly. His girlfriend looked confused into his eyes

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Inoue" he repeated, "I think I'm in love with Rukia…"

At that moment Orihime heard those words she wished to never hear. Ever since they started dating she was always afraid that her boyfriend likes Rukia better than her, but at the same time she always denied it by putting on a smile. Now everything was crumbling under her feet.

"Huh?" Orihime bolted out "You love Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo tilted his head down and suddenly banged his fist on the wall. His brain felt like it was burning up into flames just looking at her.

"I wish this was a joke," he cried out starring at the floor. He didn't dare to gaze into her eyes "I mean, I'm in love with a brat like her instead of you"

Her heart broke while he said those words. Her mouth opened up to speak but no words came out from it. She felt her throat drying out painfully.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room while neither of them moved an in inch. He felt like he was the most selfish guy on earth right now, but he knew dating Orihime while he was in love with Rukia was also a terrible thing to do.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Orihime gazing on the ground and Ichigo looking at the wall. Finally Ichigo spoke up. His words bitter and sad

"I'm sorry"

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, I watch too much soap drama! but I couldn't find any other way on how Ichigo could dump Orihime without making him look like the bad one. **

**Well, you know… I'm sure you Ichigo x Rukia fanz are happy though (me!) Ichi x Ruki 4eva!**

**Hmm… I wonder what happened to Rukia and Kaien… By the way have you guys read the latest chapter for Bleach (267)**

**SPOILER: Rukia gets stabbed! Noooooo! She better not die or I'l kill KT just like how he killed Rukia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, I didn't double check this chapter so sorry if there are any mistakes :P Actually to tell you the truth I hardley Double check**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

After Ichigo left Orihime all by herself in the lonely, inaudible room she started bursting into tears. She never felt this forlorn in her life ever since she lost her brother. She covered her face with her hands as the water kept flowing out of her eye. It was hard to believe her relationship with Ichigo was over. Something inside her felt really empty, so empty that it felt like it was surrounded in darkness. She knew she had to accept the fact that Ichigo was in love with another girl, but even so tears kept running out of her eyes. From the beginning she knew Ichigo and Rukia had a special bond with each other, but she kept denying it by thinking Ichigo was her boyfriend. And now, she ended up alone because of it.

Sulking miserably she stood up and walked up to the phone. She needed comfort. Dialling the number she took a deep breath from all that crying.

"Hello Tatsuki-chan…"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo wondered if leaving Orihime alone in the house was a good idea. He scratched his bright ginger hair while he strolled on the streets. He felt really bad towards Orihime, after all he dated her while he was in love with Rukia. But he also knew knowing his feelings towards Rukia and dating her at the same time would also be a horrible thing to do. Visions of her bitter facer were still stuck in his head and he hated it. It was one of the last things he ever wanted to see.

"Ichigo" a voice called out. Ichigo spun around only to see Renji strolling on the street. He was still in his school uniform, which made Ichigo wonder since it was already 5 o'clock.

" Hey, why are still in your uniform this late?" he asked

"Yea, I was just studying in the school library"

"You study?"

Renji gave off a death glare.

"Well what about you?"

"Me and Inoue just broke up," he answered rather sadly. Renji was quite surprised by his reply and didn't know what to say back

"Oh, umm… sorry" he mumbled out. He didn't know what else to say.

"Anyway have you seen Rukia around?"

"The last time I saw her she said she was busy today after school" Renji replied. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow thinking he heard a similar line somewhere else

"Busy… after school?" he repeated. Then it suddenly hit him. Kaien.

" Did she say something about meeting Kaien?" he bellowed out. Renji's heart skipped a beat as he heard those words. It was a well possibility

"You know that he asked her out right?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded his head

"But there's nothing we can…" before Renji could finish off his sentence Ichigo quickly took off. Renji sighed, knowing how hard headed he was. He called out his name but didn't bother stopping him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ICHIGO DUMPED YOU?" Tatsuki cried out. Orihime could sense her anger even if she was on the other side of the phone. She took a deep breath from all the crying she did and spoke up in a very fragile voice that almost seemed to break away

"He said he loves Kuchiki-san," she whispered out, almost chocking out with her tears. She thought she was going to burn away in pain

"WHAT, HE LOVES KUCHIKI-SAN?" Tatsuki yelled out. Her voice rose stronger and stronger as each second passed away. Orihime once again broke into tears. This time she thought it was never going to stop.

"Orihime… calm down" Tatsuki begged. Bot no matter what she said she still heard her cry across the phone. Tatsuki soughed towards herself. She never felt this helpless in her life

"I'm sorry Orihime…" was all she was able to say.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kaien. To tell you the truth I did have a crush on you," Rukia admitted. Kaien widened his eyes in surprise by her confession. Rukia felt as though someone grabbed her heart and pulled it out from her. Her mouth felt so dried it was as if a cement poured down it

"And, I'm in love with someone else now"

As she chocked out those words her eyes moved towards the ground. She couldn't believe she was dumping a important friend she knew for a long time. Sorrow ran through her body and at the same time she couldn't bare to see a look on Kaien's face. In her mind all she told herself was _It is the right thing to do._

"You had a crush on me?" Kaien blurted out rather blankly. Rukia slightly nodded her head.

"And you're in love with someone else"

"Yes"

"Is it Ichigo?"

Rukia raised her head very hastily, while her face blushed uncontrollably. Her mind was spinning so fast it almost made her faint

"Who said it was Ichigo!" she screeched out. She did her best to calm her voice down but it came out very high-pitched. Kaien innocently laughed towards her reaction

"What's so funny?" she roared out. This time her face was red because of her anger

"I'm sorry, I suppose your blushing answers my question" Kaien chuckled trying to relax himself from all his laughter. Rukia evilly glared at him

"It's… not… Ichigo" she mumbled out. But Kaien heard the lie is her voice very easily

"So you do admit its Ichigo!" he giggled, right before Rukia smacked him hard on his face, which caused his laughter to stop

"Ouch! Violet as usual" Kaien pointed out rubbing his nose from the pain

"You deserve it" Rukia shouted, crossing her skinny arms furiously across her chest. Kaien smirked and once again held the umbrella across her head

"Please don't tell me your confession was to only make me admit that I love Ichi… I mean someone else," said Rukia. The cheesy smile on Kaien's face once again grew wider. It was all the answer she needed

"You idiot! And to think I couldn't sleep all night yesterday because of your stupid confession!" Rukia bellowed very loudly. Her temper was reaching its limit but that didn't scare Kaien at all.

"I was planning to make Ichigo admit his feelings to you first but looks like you said it before him" Kaien admitted. The smile on his face grew wider and wider while Rukia furiously gritted her teeth

"Aww, but it was so sweet of you that you had a crush on me," he mocked.

Rukia's face suddenly grew bright red, but at the same time she gave another punch in Kaien's face. This time it was harder than it was before

"Ouch! I'm gonna get a broken nose soon" Kaien grunted painfully

"Do I look like I care?" Rukia roared back clenching her fist. Kaien just gave off a tired sigh and patted her on the shoulder

"Well, good luck with Ichigo!" he smiled. Rukia gave off a deadly glare

"Rukia! Kaien!" a voice called out. Rukia felt her heart skipping as she knew who that voice belonged to

_No, not right now! Anytime but now! _She thought to herself. She slowly turned around only to see Ichigo running up to her in the rain.

"Hey Ichigo!" Kaien greeted cheerfully, waving his hands

_What's he so happy about?_ Ichigo wondered.

Rukia observed into Ichigo as he came closer and closer towards her. His clothes were drenched in the rain it looked like he jumped into a pool and his hair was soaking wet. Puffing his breath out from that entire running, he managed to choke Rukia's name out with his dried up throat

"Nice timing!" Kaien announced. And with that, he walked up to Ichigo and handed him the umbrella he held in his hands

"Huh?" Ichigo muttered out, grabbing the umbrella Kaien offered

"See ya!" was all Kaien said right before he left Ichigo and Rukia alone in the park.

Rukia felt her blood running cold while she looked up at Ichigo. Thanks to Kaien just standing a few metres away from him felt very awkward. Ichigo on the other hand felt very curious, wondering what Kaien and Rukia were doing at the park right before he came. He wanted to ask so many questions but he didn't want to sound desperate at the same time. He took a very deep breath and casually stormed up to Rukia

"Hey…" he mumbled out

"Hi Ichigo. What are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly

"What were you and Kaien doing here?" he questioned back with a very flat tone of voice. Rukia saw the rage inside his eyes but didn't know why he seemed so mad. He looked like he was trying to keep his anger under control but at the same time he was about to explode any minute

"…Talking…" Rukia answered back nervously. Her face started blushing but quickly hid it with her scarf. Ichigo glanced down at the scarf she was wearing. It was the one he gave her a long time ago on her birthday. He couldn't believe she still kept it

"That scarf…" he whispered out. His eyes suddenly softened as all his anger disappeared with the rain. He was delighted to know Rukia has kept his present very preciously

"Oh, you mean this one you gave me on my birthday?" Rukia replied back "It's so warm I just love it"

She gave off a heart-warming smile that made Ichigo's heart skip a beat. It was a very gentle, alluring smile. It was his favourite feature of Rukia. He wanted to hug her if he could but he knew that would be plain embarrassing. Instead he brought the umbrella Kaien gave to him and held it above Rukia's head

"You'll get wet," he murmured out. His face started going red but luckily Rukia didn't notice it

"Umm… thanks," said Rukia. Ichigo felt her warm body standing very close to his as they started walking in the rain. Her charming scent that filled his nose. Her appealing violet eyes that he couldn't take his gaze off. Everything seemed like a dream to him.

"Ichigo! You're wet and you smell like a wet dog!" Rukia bellowed pushing him out of the umbrella

"Hey, what did you do that for Midget!" He roared back thrusting her back

"You're already wet!"

"You're too fat to share a umbrella with!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then you're too annoying to share the umbrella with!"

They kept on shoving each other out of the umbrella until Ichigo tripped on a rock. Rukia laughed so loud until tears came down her cheek. Ichigo never felt this shameful in his life

"It's your fault!" he screeched back. With that he pulled her arm towards him into the puddle. Instead Rukia fell down on top of him. Ichigo felt his heart stopping. Her shiny, silky hair brushed across his cheek while her slim, small body flattened on top of his

"Umm…" Ichigo chocked out

"…Awkward…" Rukia whispered back. Her Chappy scarf swiped across his neck giving off a tingly sensation through his entire body. Tensions rose as Rukia lifted her head up and starred into Ichigo's face. He felt her soft breathing while he blushing uncontrollably. A few second later they realised how awkward their position is and Rukia suddenly sat up straight and crawled off Ichigo

"…Sorry…" she said, rather nervously. Ichigo didn't answer her back, as he was too shocked.

Above then the rain started to stop as a beaming sunlight can flying through the cloud. A sunlight that seemed to smile down towards Ichigo and Rukia.


	6. Chapter 6

Rukia furiously stormed through the street while Kaien mocked her continuously. Rukia's fury rose to its limit when her annoying childhood friend mentioned the name "Ichigo" over and over again just to displease her. Punching or kicking was no use to him, since he was already used to her way of violence. Instead, all she did was roar out her voice, but that wasn't much of a help either. Kaien's cocky grin just grew wider and wider on his face as Rukia's face grew enraged. She wanted to kill him if she could

"I don't have any feelings at all for Ichigo!" she cried out. She has been repeating those words to Kaien over and over again until she lost count. Ever since the rain stopped pouring she felt like it was going to be a good day. Instead, when she walks out of her house in the morning the first thing she saw was Kaien waiting outside her house with a irking smirk on him.

"Sure sure!" Kaien laughed, still following her like a dog. Rukia started gritting her teeth but hid it under her scarf. She wasn't dare going to show Kaien how unpleasant she felt right now since it'll only make him mock her even more

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"No"

"Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"No"

She was about to snap until she saw Renji pacing across the road. Thank god she wouldn't be stuck alone with Kaien for now on

"Renji!" she called out very delightfully. Renji turned around only to see Rukia and her annoying childhood friend marching up to him.

_Why is he always around her?_ He bitterly thought to himself, giving off a nasty glare towards Kaien

"I think he likes me," Kaien whispered to Rukia. Rukia just ignored him and quickly took off in Renji's direction

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think I could handle another second with Kaien!"

"Huh? Aren't you guys going out?" Renji asked rather nervously. Rukia furiously shook her head towards his question. She couldn't imagine her life with Kaien as her boyfriend

"What makes you think that?" she bellowed out. Further in the distance she could see the grin on Kaien's face

"Umm… didn't he… umm… well… ever mind…" Renji replied back. He wondered what Kaien and Rukia were doing yesterday

"Kaien and I are just friends Renji!" she claimed. A moment of relief flowed through Renji's body as he heared those words. He still had a chance with Rukia

"Come on, we'll be late for school" Rukia cried out grabbing his hands as she marched off. Renji blushed slightly as her hands were soft and tepid.

"That's a nice scarf," Renji said as Rukia dragged him along the street

"Thanks, Ichigo gave them to me"

"Arg!"

**xxxxxx**

Ichigo silently walked on the pathway with his coat covering his body. Thanks to Rukia he was all wet yesterday and nearly caught a cold. It was very quite without Orihime around him. Ever since they started dating they always walked to school together. But now that their relationship was over he was strolling on the street peacefully. It was going to be very uncomfortable seeing her in school today. He even wore an extra layer of uniform just encase Tatsuki decides to beat him up. Suddenly, a thought hit his mind, which made him stop dead on the street

"Oh no" he chocked to himself "What if they told Rukia how I feel about her"

It was a well possibility. He didn't tell Orihime to keep it a secret and he was pretty sure Orihime told her best friend about it. He felt his blood running cold just thinking about it. It was going to be very embarrassing for him

"I have to go to school before they do!" Ichigo yelled out. Suddenly he started running so he could reach school.

"Aha! There you are!" an angry voice called out. Ichigo felt very dead hearing that voice. The voice belonged to Tatsuki who was striding up to him. He spun around to see Orihime standing behind her. She looked very uneasy and sad as he expected her to be.

"I'm so glad I wore an extra layer on clothes" Ichigo mumbled out to himself as Tatsuki grabbed him by his coat

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried out from the distance

"You! How dare you like other girl beside Orihime" Tatsuki roared out. Ichigo could feel her anger burning inside her like fire. When she was mad no one could stop her

"Oh morning Tatsuki. It's a nice day isn't it" Ichigo said, trying to calm her down with a pleasant conversation. But the sky above them were filled with gray clouds and looked like it was going to rain any minute

"You shouldn't be having a nice day Ichigo" Tatsuki shouted out, gripping his coat firmly in her hands

"Can I ask you a favour?" Ichigo begged. Tatsuki raised her eyebrow wondering what he meant

"What?"

"Please don't tell Rukia I love her"

Tatsuki raised her fist higher in the air until Orihime ran up to them to stop her. Ichigo was rather surprised by this action since he broke up with her

"Wow! What are you guys doing!" another familiar voice called out. Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime turned around to see Renji and Rukia heading their direction

_Awkward!_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ichigo, you're getting beaten up by a girl?" Renji mocked. Ichigo just gave off an ice-cold glare. Then he noticed Rukia holding Renji's arm, which made rage light up inside him

"What's the situation?" Rukia asked

"I was going to beat up this bastard because he loves yo…"

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime yelled out, trying to stop her friend from finishing the sentence

"Because he loves?" Rukia repeated very curiousley

"Umm…" Tatsuki wondered what to say, "Because he loves…"

"Red bean paste!" Orihime answered very cheerfully. Tatsuki gulped down her throat thinking it was the most stupid excuse they ever heard

"Interesting. You beat up people because they love red bean paste" Renji grinned. Tatsuki just flustered uncontrollably

"Shut up!"

"I love red bean paste so are you going to beat me up?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Ichigo nearly stopped breathing because of Tatsuki firmly gripping his coat.

"Anyway come on, school's about to start. We can all walk together," Rukia pointed out putting out her sweet, innocent voice because Tatsuki and Orihime was around her. Ichigo just rolled his eyes as Tatsuki let go of her grip

_So awkward…_ Ichigo thought to himself.

As they started heading off to school Renji and Tatsuki were walking behind, still arguing about red bean paste. In front of them the uncomfortable Ichigo, Orihime and the polite Rukia paced themselves towards school. He tried making a conversation to light up the tension building up in the air but whatever he said Orihime still had a bitter look on her face. A feeling of guilt hit Ichigo's chest again

"Today is so cold isn't it Inoue-san" Rukia said with her cute high pitched voice Ichigo hated

"Oh, yes. It's so cold isn't it Kuchiki-san" Orihime replied back. She too, was starting to sound like the fake Rukia

"God Rukia. Take your fake voice somewhere else" Ichigo muttered under his breath. But Rukia heard him and gave a punch in his stomach

"Umm… that's a nice scarf Kuchiki-san. Where did you get it from?" Orihime asked as she looked stunned how Rukia just punched Ichigo

"Oh, Ichigo gave this to me" she answered back

_Oh no!_ Ichigo and Rukia thought to themselves as Rukia slapped her mouth realising what she just said

"Kurosaki-kun gave you that?" Orihime repeated out. Ichigo smacked his head wishing he will arrive to school very soon so the uncomfortable moment would disappear

"No, not Ichigo… umm" Rukia murmured out, trying to think of a name

"Kuchiki-san, it's alright. Me and Kurosaki-kun just broke up," claimed Orihime. Rukia opened her mouth in surprise. She wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her

"Huh? Why?" she asked. Before Orihime could answer her question Renji spoke up from behind

"Probably cause his girlfriend has an annoying friend that will beat people up just because they love red beam paste" Renji answered, right before Tatsuki hit him with a punch on his face. Her action reminded Ichigo of Rukia when she was around him.

"Ouch!" Renji cried out, rubbing his chin

"Come on! School's starting soon!" Rukia shouted out

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Ow!" Renji grunted in the nurse's office. Rukia gently placed a bandaid on his swollen chin as Ichigo watched then from across the room. He couldn't believe he felt jealous towards an idiot like Renji. Just watching Rukia acting all sweet and kind towards him made his inside boil up.

"Renji you okay? Your chin's a bit purple" Rukia pointed out in a very concerned tone of voice. Ichigo scrolled his face even more knowing how worried Rukia was

"That Tatsuki girl has a power of a macho man," Renji complained, rubbing his chin in pain. Rukia harmlessly giggled at his joke until Ichigo had enough

"Rukia, we'll be late for class" he said gripping her arms

"Ouch! That hurts!" Rukia cried out snapping off his firm hand "Renji's still hurt!"

'_Curse the nurse for getting stuck in traffic jam and not being able to come to school on time' _Ichigo thought to himself. He observed Rukia, who was getting back to Renji. He hated how cute she acted in front of other people. She never showed her sweet side in front of him so why is she showing it to other people?

"Renji! Pull your shirt up!" Rukia ordered

"Oh, right" Renji said taking off his school shirt. He slightly blushed because a girl he likes is looking at him topless.

Ichigo felt his jaw breaking. He knew he couldn't stop Rukia from looking after Renji but anger just kept boiling inside up him. He watched Rukia across the distance. It reminded him of a time when she used to do that to him when they just started High School together…

_Rukia hastily ran up to Ichigo who was sitting down on a chair. She grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out some bandaids in it_

"_Sorry, but you're weak Ichigo! I only punched you several times and you're bleeding all over your body" Rukia apologised, although it sounded more like she was teasing him. Ichigo gave off a nasty glare at her_

"_You also scratched me with your long pointy nail" he grunted._

"_Wimp!" Rukia teased_

"_Brat!"_

"_Carrot haired!"_

"_Shortie!"_

_SMACK!_

"_Ouch! That hurts!" Ichigo complained, right after Rukia slapped him on his cheek_

"_Oh I'm sorry. Did it hurt so?" _

_Rukia sighed towards herself and grabbed the bandage inside the box. In the corridor Mizuiro and Asano were walking towards the nurse's office, as they were worried about Ichigo and his injuries_

"_I wonder if Kuchiki-san takes karate?" Mizuiro said. Before Asano could answer his question he heard a loud roar from the office_

"_Take it off!"_

"_Wait Rukia, isn't that…"_

"_I said take it off!"_

"_Arg! Wait Rukia! This is the nurse's office! What if someone comes in and… Ahh!"_

"_Stop moving!"_

"_Rukia! You're on top of me!"_

"_Is that Kuchiki-san and Ichigo" Mizuiro asked very curiously. He and Asano's ears were now attached to the door, listening to every word they said_

"_Nonsense! Kuchiki-san's very polite and sweet" Asano replied as sweat came dropping down from his head_

"_Hold still! Leave it to me!" Rukia complained from the other side of the door_

"_Rukia! You're unbelievable!!!"_

"_Are they doing it?" Mizuiro whispered to Asano. Before Asano knew what he was doing he flung the door open only to see Rukia sitting on top of Ichigo trying to pull his shirt off. Ichigo and Rukia felt their heart stopping as Asano walked in. Awkwardness built up in the air while all four of them didn't dare to move an inch because of how shocked they were. Mizuiro was the first to speak to break the uncomfortable moment_

"_Oh sorry. We didn't mean to…"_

"_It's not what you think!" both Ichigo and Rukia shouted. Keigo started shaking with anger. The polite sweet "Kuchiki-san" he knew was gone_

"_Noooo! Kuchiki-san! Why?" he roared with frustration "Why with Ichigo?"_

"_Shut up Keigo!" Ichigo bellowed back. Rukia suddenly let go of his arm, which she gripped tightly and crawled away from him in embarrassment. Her face started going unbelievably red. Mizuiro suddenly cleared his throat very loudly and spoke up_

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tell something to the whole class," with that, he quickly ran away leaving Ichigo and Rukia to gasp_

"_No Mizuiro! Don't you dare or I'll kill you!" Ichigo begged out chasing after him. Rukia hastily stormed after them while Keigo was too shocked to even move an inch._

"_MIZUIRO! YOU COME BACK HERE!!!" Ichigo yelled out from the top of his lungs._

"There you go Renji!" Rukia said after beaming very dearly. Renji's stomach was now smartly muffled in layers of bandages as well as his arms. He starred into Rukia, thinking she was too tempting to resist. Her big, violet eyes that shone like crystal, her alluring scent that filled his nostrils, her shiny black hair the sparked in the sunlight. Everything about her was unreal.

"Thanks" he mumbled out. Ichigo gritted his teeth so loudly he thought it was going to fall out of his mouth. Rukia put the first aid kit back to its place and grabbed her bag to return to class

"Come on Ichigo, move it!" She ordered him. Ichigo cursed under his breath and hastily reached for his bag while Renji put his shirt back on.

"So, I'll see you later Renji!" Rukia happily smiled, and with that she walked out of the nurse's office with Ichigo following behind her

"See you later?" Ichigo asked with curiosity

"Yeah, I mean at lunch!" Rukia replied back. Ichigo grunted a little knowing she always hanged out with him at lunch.

They were now both walking silently across the corridor, heading towards their classroom. Ichigo couldn't help but keep asking more questions to his childhood friend

"Why do you always hang out with him?" he spoke out with an annoyed tone of voice. Rukia looked at him with a very confused look on her face

"Umm… okay, what's your problem Ichigo?" she grunted back. She recently noticed how weird and stubborn Ichigo acts these days when Renji is around her. She does know that Ichigo hates him a lot by why is he taking it out on her?

Throughout their whole way through Ichigo clenched his fist with anger and just kept following Rukia. Starring her from the behind. He felt her going more further away from him in his life. And what frustrated him even more was that he didn't know whether Kaien asked her out or not and just thinking about it made his inside boil up.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"Hey!" Ikkaku greeted as he slapped Renji on his back. It was his way of saying "Good Morning"

"Ouch!" Renji cried out. After getting beaten up by Tatsuki, Ikkaku's slap stung him like a needle through his body

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked, even though he knew Ikkaku was probably wagging.

"Hey, what's with the bandage around you?"

Renji grunted back and scratched his hair

"Rukia wrapped it," he answered back.

Ikkaku's eyes widened at his response. Then with all his power he slapped Renji on his back once again

"Ouch!"

"Yes! You did it! You got the girl!" Ikkaku cheered back. Renji rubbed his back in pain

"Wha?" he muttered out very weakly

"Renji! You got the girl you wanted! Congrats!" Ikkaku shouted out as he jumped in joy. Renji starred at him with a very strange look on his face. Why was Ikkaku acting so happy?

"Renji! Why would a chick do that to you if she hates you? It means she loves you back!"

Renji nearly leaped up into the air as he heard those words. His heart was beating so fast it was impossible to control it. Was he serious? Was Rukia really in love with him?

"Ask her out!" Ikkaku suggested

"Wha?" Renji bolted out

"Ask her out today! You guys always hang out at lunch right?"

Renji held his breath for a while and suddenly let it all out. His mind was now made up

"Okay I'll do it today"

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Ummm, about my other story "Lost Memories", I saved it on my laptop, but it broke. And it should be fixed next week or sumthin, so I typed "Like or Love" instead on my family computer. I'll update "Lost Memories" soon as my laptop's fixed**


	7. Chapter 7

Ishida lifted his glasses up very casually and pretended he was focused on class. He always came top in his school and there was no need for him to be focused on studying, unlike some other students in his class. Besides, right now the class was interrupted by Ichigo and Rukia running late from the nurse's office and a whole class gossiping about them on "Why they were late"  
Ishida observed at the noisy classroom and noticed a lot of things. Keigo was crying his heart out while Mizuiro whispered to him that the reason why both Ichigo and Rukia are late was because they did "it" in the nurse's office "again". Tatsuki was glaring at them with an annoyed look on her face and Chizuru was happily comforting Orihime saying she deserves better than Ichigo. Orihime on the other hand looked very dismal. She was starring at the ground with her eyes that looked like it was going to cry any minute. Ishida knew Ichigo and Orihime were going out, so is she sad because Ichigo came late with Rukia? Not like it concerned him but he was quite curious to know.

"Just go to your seats, both of you" the teacher said. Ichigo and Rukia both sighed deeply and at the same time the whole class was looking at them, all curious to know why they were both late.

"Gosh!" Rukia cried out, noticing the class whispering words to each other like "They did it?" or "What happened to Inoue?"

Furiously crossing her arms she leaned back onto her chair and smashed her foot on the desk. This caused quite a stare.  
Ishida once again lifted his glasses up his nose and decided to focus on something else. He wasn't interested in this whole love triangle thing and he had something else better to do.  
He noticed Nemu, who was sitting next to him, was facing down on the ground with her arms gripping tightly on her sleeves. She didn't seemed to be focused on class and instead she looked like she was trembling in fear. Nemu was always quite in class and hardly anyone noticed her but to Ishida she was hard to ignore because of how pretty she was.

"Kurotsuchi-san, are you alright?" Ishida asked, rather concerned. Nemu looked up at him with a surprised look and nodded her head

"Yes, Ishida-san. I'm alright," she answered back with a hushed tone of voice. Even if Ishida asked more questions he knew she wasn't going to answer it so decided to leave this conversation.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared at Mizuiro who was teasing him about Rukia. This time, it was Ishida's turn to sigh.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Lunchtime came quickly than Ichigo thought. If it were just yesterday Orihime would have made him her own special lunch. But now they broke up and he forgot to bring his own lunch to school. Rukia hastily stood up from her seat and rustled her hand inside her bag to take out two lunchboxes

"Boy, someone eats a lot!" Ichigo commented, wishing he could steal one of them

"Shut up! One's for Renji!" Rukia replied back, giving off a death glare.

"Huh? That tomato?"

Ichigo clenched his fist with anger but didn't dare to show his emotions outside. Rukia never made lunch for him so why was she making it to some other guy?

"And don't talk to me Ichigo. I don't want any more rumours spreading around about us!"

With that, she took off leaving Ichigo dumbstruck.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Renji tried his best looking cool while waiting Rukia on the rooftop. He tried to look calm on the surface but inside he was so nervous he felt himself trembling. Sweat started running through his palm as he tried hiding it inside his pocket. His heart was pumping so loudly he thought it was going to come out any moment.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" he heard Rukia's voice crying out. He can also hear loud footstep stomping it's way up towards the rooftop. One belonged to Rukia. But who belonged to the other one?

"I said I'm just going to hang out with you and Renji" the voice called out

_Oh no!_ Renji thought to himself _there's no way he's with her!_

BANG!

The door leading to a rooftop opened and Rukia came out from it. Along with Ichigo who they both seemed to be arguing with each other

_Oh great…_ Renji thought to himself.

"Hey Renji! How's it going?" Ichigo greeted, putting on his fake smile. Rukia elbowed him hard on his stomach and showed her teeth like a dog that was about to attack.

"Go… away!" she muttered out under her breath. There was no way Ichigo was going to leave. He was never going to make Rukia stay with another guy besides him

"Make me!" he bellowed back, poking his tongue out to frustrate her even more.

"Hey! He wants you to go away!" Renji stepped in the conversation. He would do anything for this carrot head to go away so he can ask Rukia out.

Ichigo glared towards him as anger rose. He hated how Renji and Rukia were so close to each other. Just looking at his face made rage burn inside him

"I said, make me!" he cried out. This time his voice was louder and fiercer. Renji tried to push him away but Rukia grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Ichigo. Far in the distance she saw some girls in her class gossiping something into each other's ears. She figured out it was probably another stupid rumour of her and Ichigo. She hated how people would just make stories up about their relationship. Don't they have anything better to do? What do they want me to prove there is nothing going on between Ichigo and me? Act friendly around Renji? Wait… Suddenly a thought hit her mind

"Renji! Let's leave this jerk alone and go somewhere PRIVATE to eat our lunch!" she shouted out, making sure the girls on the other side of a roof could hear her. Both Ichigo's and Renji's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Umm… sure" Renji mumbled out, blushing uncontrollably. Rukia hugged his muscular arm and pulled to closer towards her chest. This caused Renji's heart to skip a beat

"Wait…" Ichigo whispered out. Stunned by her action

"I made lunch for you just like I promised Renji!" Rukia yelled out loudly as possible. Renji's head was spinning so fast he needed to control it

"Wait…" Ichigo repeated

"Teriyaki chicken with rice! I hope you like it" she smiled

"Ye…yea…" Renji chocked out. His head was now in heaven

"SHUT UP YOU PUNK!" Ichigo roared out.

BANG!

Ichigo didn't know what he was thinking. The next moment Renji was slammed hard against a wall, with his hands on his shoulder. He heard Rukia gasp a breath it didn't concern him at all.

_Did I punch Renji?_ He wondered to himself. As stupid as it sounded his body completely lost control and didn't remember what he just did. All he knew was in front of him Renji's cheek seemed badly swollen and it wasn't because of Tatsuki. It was because of him.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Rukia roared out in fear. Ichigo stood there stunned. Surprised by his own action.

Rukia pushed him aside and ran up to Renji with a very concerned look on her face. Renji was rubbing his cheek in pain as a drip of blood flowed out of his mouth

"Renji, are you okay?" Rukia asked, swinging her slim arm around his shoulder. Ichigo was dumbstruck. He completely lost control over his anger he hit Renji in front of Rukia. He tried speaking up and opened his mouth but no words came out of it. He wished this was all a nightmare and he was about to wake up from it any minute.

Rukia laid her soft hands on Renji's back and guided him towards a nurse's office once again. Before she left she looked back at Ichigo and gave him a coldest glare possible before murmuring out the word he never wanted to hear

"Jerk…"

The girls on the rooftop looked at the sight stunned. Ichigo was just left there standing all alone with his fist still clenched in anger. Was it over just like this? His mind started to ask. Is his relationship with Rukia's over just because of this?

"DAAA!" Shut up!" he shouted to himself, scratching his hair in confusion. The girl's started to gossip and Ichigo gave off a death glare that shut them up for good. After avoiding eye contact with anyone he walked away from the rooftop to find someone else he can hang out with. He needed to keep his mind off Rukia and Renji for a moment.

**xxxxxx**

"So, your second time here today huh?" the nurse pointed out, rubbing some cream on Renji's cheek. Rukia observed at his injury and both his cheek and chin were swollen pretty badly thanks to Tatsuki and Ichigo. She couldn't believe her childhood friend would hit Renji just because they argued. She was rather quite shocked and thought about talking to him after lunch

"What happened? It's obvious someone punched you," the nurse asked. There was a few moment of silence that filled the room as Renji gazed down towards his feet

"Umm… my friend Ichi…" Rukia spoke up

"One of my mate was practising boxing and I helped him support the punching bag" Renji lied "He just missed a punch and accidentally hit me"

Rukia looked at him in confusion. She knew Renji hated Ichigo, so why was he covering up for him?

"Ouch!" the nurse said, "Be careful next time"

Renji nodded his head.

The nurse stood up from her chair and walked past Rukia

"I have to go to a meeting now, but you guys are welcome to stay here" she said

"Thanks"

After the nurse was gone Rukia spoke up, wondering why Renji lied

"You know, I think it was best if we told the truth. After all, Ichigo did hit you without a reason" she claimed, sitting next to Renji on the bed

"Yea, to tell you the truth I had no idea what I just did" Renji replied back. Rukia innocently giggled and took out a lunch box from her plastic bag she was carrying around with her

"Wanna eat lunch here or should we go somewhere else where it isn't the rooftop?" "Let's go outside. After all, sick people come here and I don't want to eat in a place like this"

Rukia laughed and stood up to open the door. Renji followed her from behind

"Let's just eat in my class," she said

"Umm… isn't that Tatsuki girl in your class?"

**xxxxxxxxx**

"You know… it's a bit lonely without Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime claimed. Tatsuki let out a deep sigh and banged her fist on the desk

"Orihime! Honestly. Forget about that thing for a moment"

Ishida was sitting across the other side of the classroom, taking his lunch out of his bag. He noticed Nemu sitting there, all alone in the classroom. As usual, she looked very down and it was starting to get to Ishida

"Kurotsuchi-san, want to eat together?" Ishida asked

"Oh umm… I don't bring lunch to school. Sorry" Nemu answered, with a very sad look on her face. This worried Ishida a bit

"What! Kurotsuchi-san! You don't bring lunch! How can you survive?" Orihime yelled out from the other side of the class

"Orihime, she's just not like you who eats weird stuff 24/7" Tatsuki said

"Come sit with us! I'll share you some of my lunch!" Orihime said. Nemu's eyes opened with surprise, but she gladly accepted the offer. Ishida was quite relieved to see her not looking dismal anymore

"Ishida-kun! You too. Come sit with us!"

Just then, the classroom door slid open, only to show Rukia and Renji coming in together

"Hey!" Tatsuki roared out, pointing her finger at Renji with shock

"Oh great…" Renji claimed

"Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun! Come sit with us!" Orihime offered. Renji tried refusing the offer, since he wanted to spend some time with Rukia, and it only meant eating with Tatsuki but Rukia accepted it before he can even say a word

"Sure!"

_Looks like I have to ask her out some other day_ Renji miserably thought to himself.

After sitting down Renji opened his lunch box to see a bunch of delicious food that were all made by Rukia, the girl he likes

"Wow! For a guy you certainly have a fancy lunch" Tatsuki said

"Err… yea, Rukia made it for me today" Renji replied proudly, although he suddenly started flustering slightly

"Do you go out with Kuchiki-san?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up.

Both Rukia and Renji nearly spat out the food they were eating towards his question.

"Why do people think we date each other?" Rukia asked awkwardly. Renji was very curious to know the answer more than her.

"Well, you guys hang out a lot"

"I always see you two together walking to school,"

"You make lunch for him"

"There's a rumour going around school that there's a love triangle between you, Renji and Ichigo"

They all came up with a different answer that stunned both Renji and Rukia. The only person that didn't speak up was Nemu and that didn't surprise anyone at all

"And Renji and Ichigo just fought over Rukia at the rooftop!" a voice announced. This caused quite a gaze from the class because of their high-pitched voice. Rukia turned around and saw the girl's, who were at the rooftop standing a few metres away from her

"It must have been so exciting for you Kuchiki-san!" one of the girls said

"Ichigo and Renji fighting over you. But I see you chose Renji huh?" another said. The whole class was now facing them as people started to gossip (again)

"Excuse me?" Tatsuki asked, not knowing what was going on

"Oh, we were just at the rooftop and we saw Ichigo and Renji fighting over Rukia" the girl answered. She was enjoying all the attention she was getting

"They weren't fighting over me!"

"Yes they were! Look at Renji's face! It's all bruised because of Ichigo!"

"Hey, that was by me!" Tatsuki claimed

"Actually, some are from Ichigo…" Renji replied. Rukia started gritting her teeth. She couldn't stand the rumours flying around school

"They did fight but it wasn't because they were fighting over me" Rukia said very firmly. She tried controlling her voice but rage just built up inside her like fire

"Awww, is that true? Boring!" the girl said. After the class settled down Rukia turned around to her group, pretending nothing like that ever happened

"You okay Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked

"Things can't get any worse than this…"

Just then, Mizuiro, Keigo and Ichigo stormed their way inside the classroom.

_Oh lovely…_ Rukia thought to herself miserably.

Avoiding eye contact with each other, Ichigo was too busy thinking about Rukia; he didn't notice the whole class observing him. It was one of the worst lunchtime Rukia ever had.

**xxxxxxxx**

After the last bell rang, all Rukia wanted to do was go home and keep quiet. She couldn't stand another idiotic rumour going around about her and she also wanted to take her mind off Ichigo. She hastily packed her belongings and marched off outside her class, trying to ignore anyone that tried to talk to her. Ichigo on the other hand tried calling out to her, but her fast pace made it impossible to chat with.  
He thought about going over to her place, but then he figured that would be awkward since he haven't been over to her house for a very long time. But did he have a choice? After all, he was in love with Rukia and now she thinks he's a "Jerk". He needed to make everything right.

"Rukia!" Kaien called out, who was waiting just outside the school gate,

"Oh… Kaien?" she said in a very dull voice. Kaien gave off a goofy grin and patted her on the head teasingly

"What's the matter, got dumped by Ichigo?" he mocked. Rukia gave off a nasty glare but had no energy to punch him.

"Shut up you idiot," she said, but rather dully. Kaien observed her with a bit of concern knowing Rukia wasn't acting herself today

"You okay?" Kaien asked very seriously. Rukia quietly nodded her head but Kaien knew it was a lie. To cheer her up her suddenly grabbed her arms and forced her to follow after him

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Rukia bellowed out in surprise

"Tell you what, I'll take you to a nice café and we can talk about Ichigo"

"No! Never! Let me Go!" she demanded. She tried slapping his hands off her arms but since he was running so quickly it was hard to keep her balance straight

"My treat!" Kaien said

**xxxxxx**

Ichigo stood on the pathway wondering if he should go in or not. In front of him stood a colossal mansion, which was Rukia's house. He haven't stepped a foot in there for ages and knew how uncomfortable it would be. But he wanted to make everything right with Rukia. He took a step forward, but walked back again. Thinking whether he should do this or not. After all, he and Rukia can always talk in school so there was no need for him to do this, right?

Wrong. Another rumour will go around the stupid school. Taking a very huge breath to get his guts ready. His hands reached towards the gate and opened the creaking door. He felt his heart beating but tried to calm his nerves down. He rang the doorbell and silence filled the air around him.

"Yes?" the speaker answered

"Oh umm… Err… Hi!" Ichigo answered back. He was so tongue-tied his words didn't come out right

"My names Kurosaki Ichigo. May I please see Kuchiki Rukia?" he didn't know why he was speaking so formally but seeing this was a Novel Family words just kept bursting out of his mouth.

"Oh Kurosaki! Wow! Long time no see!" a voice cheerful greeted. Ichigo blinked for a few moments and wondered whom the high voice belonged to

"Umm…"

"It's me! Rangiku! Remember, Rukia's maid"

"Oh!"

He remembered Rangiku too well. She was the lively, very out going maid that worked for the Kuchiki family. His earliest memory of Rangiku was when they first met she hugged him towards her enormous chest that nearly choked him to death.

The door flung open and Rangiku came out, greeting Ichigo with the death hug

"Awww! You're all grown up!" she said

"Urrr, Da! Can't breathe!" he cried out. He knew if Keigo heard about this he'd be very jealous. But now was not the time to think stuffs like that.

"Oh sorry" Rangiku said, letting go of her firm grip that tied him like a rope. Puffing his breath out Ichigo grasped and chocked out his breath

"So… it's Rukia home?" He asked once again

"Oh I just got a text message from her. She's with Kaien"

"She's with what?"

"Umm… Kaien. You remember him right?"

Rangiku saw the scowl on his face go even harder as his eyes looked like it was about to burn with anger. The sudden change in his action stunned Rangiku but she didn't know what to do

"Umm… Kurosaki?" she mumbled out. From the look on his face it looked like he was about to kill someone any moment

"Where are they now?" he questioned in a very deep fierce voice. Frozen by his words Rangiku gulped down her throat. Words tried coming out of her mouth but it trembled in fear. She never seem him act this way before

"Umm… according to her text message they're at the Karakura Café" she answered back.

Ichigo quickly ran out of the gate, leaving Rangiku speechless.

**xxxxxxx**

"I want this club sandwich with fried potatoes and sausages next to it. And a Fanta. For desert I want a double chocolate fudge brownie with vanilla ice-cream and…"

"Umm… are you going to keep going?" Kaien asked nervously

"It's your treat isn't it" Rukia glared. Kaien could tell she was in an extremely bad mood and it was best to keep on her good side

"Would you like this Sea food pizza with double cheese as well?"

Putting the menu down on her lap Rukia gave off a sigh. It sounded very profound while Kaien raised his eyebrow

"What's up? You look like a depressed emo today"

"Shut up…"

"I'm serious Rukia. What happened?"

His voice sharpened up so suddenly as Rukia looked him in the eye. It was a serious straight eye he only put on once in a blue moon. Rukia knew there was no point of hiding it. Even though Kaien seemed like a funny, goofy class clown she knew deep inside he was an intelligent, pensive man.

"Ichigo punched Renji today" she claimed. Kaien looked stunned for a few second. He looked like he wanted to say something but the waiter asked for their order before he could speak

"Oh, umm… espresso for me and…"

"Hot chocolate for me" Rukia said.

The waiter walked off with their order and Kaien leaned back on his chair with a smile on his face

"What happened to all those other food you wanted? Well, at least my wallets safe for now"

"Now that I think about it Matsumoto-san already prepared dinner for me so I can't be rude"

"So… anyway…" Kaien muttered out "Why did Ichigo punch Renji?"

"Umm… I don't really know why…" Rukia replied back "I was heading off to lunch with Renji and he just followed me for no reason"

"And…"

"So I told him to go away, but he wasn't. Then Renji stepped in and then Ichigo punched him"

"Interesting…" Kaien said. Just as he was about to speak the door flung open, only to reveal an orange haired boy walking through it. Luckily Rukia was facing the other way so she didn't notice him coming in

"Rukia, Stay here. I'll be back," Kaien said, standing up from his seat

"Wait Kai…"

"Heres your espresso and your hot chocolate you ordered" the waiter came, placing the drinks on the table. Before Rukia could stop Kaien was already gone. She turned around and saw him walking off with Ichigo at the door

_Wait, what's Ichigo doing here?_ She thought to herself. She wished she could walk off with them but since she had no money with her she had to wait till Kaien came back. For now, all she could do was sip her hot chocolate that Kaien brought for her.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Kaien asked with the usual smirk on his face

"What are you doing here with Rukia?" Ichigo questioned back. Kaien saw the rage in his eyes and it was building up higher and higher each second. Kaien smiled, a very cheeky devilish smile Ichigo hated

"On a date" he answered back.

When Ichigo heard those words he felt his whole world crumbling down beneath him. Kaien thought he was going to punch him or something but instead he turned around and walked off. This surprised Kaien a bit

"Ichigo! Yo! Me and Rukia, on a date. You get it?" he said just to annoy him. He once again prepared for a blow in his face but Ichigo was emotionless and quiet

"Rukia…On…A…Date…With…Me" Kaien said. Taking a breath with each word he took to sound very clear. Ichigo was still walking off with Kaien following him. He got quite worried since he never seen Ichigo like this before. He thought he was going to go all jealous and admit his feelings about Rukia, but his plan failing very miserably. Then he suddenly remembered that he left Rukia in the café

"Opps" Kaien said. Since Ichigo wasn't much in action he decided to leave him alone. Plus Rukia might be mad at him by now

"Ichigo! Talk to you tomorrow" he said, right before he left.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. His mind was now spinning really fast and he wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't believe Kaien and Rukia were on a date. Both their childhood friend, on a date.

Silently he stormed through the streets. His mind focused on Rukia. It took him a well few minutes to realise a voice calling out his name

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo spun around only to see his ex girlfriend Orihime standing behind him with a concerned look

"Inoue?" he said, wondering how long she's been calling out to him. Orihime took a deep breath and prepared herself to say something. From the look on her face it seemed something important.

"We need to talk…" she said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ichi x Ruki 4eva! Spread the word! Lol**

**By the way also updated my "Lost Memories" if anyone's intrested, and as usual I don't bother double checking. Although I should start to. I'll do it on my next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia waited nervously as soon as she finished drinking her hot chocolate. Inside her mind was full of questions; mainly concerning Ichigo and his strange mood swings that started recently. These days she could just feel the tensions rising inside him and she had no idea why. He is usually the quite one in class that does look like a loner, but she knew Ichigo wasn't like that. But today, it really shocked her to see Ichigo punching Renji right in front of her.

Rukia turned around. Behind her stood Kaien, who was scratching his raven black hair and giving off a confused look. His espresso was now cold, and no steam rose out from it.

"Was that Ichigo?" she asked as soon as he sat down

"Yep" Kaien answered back sipping his espresso he ordered earlier "Yuck! It's cold now"

"What did you guys do outside?"

Putting his drink down on the table he soughed again. Rukia blinked, wondering what his reaction meant.

"He's acting strange today," he mumbled out

"Now you know…"

"Rukia, I think he has the hots for you"

Rukia looked at him dumb folded. He said it so suddenly she wondered if her ears were working for a moment. She studied his expression to see if he was lying. But his face was hard as a stone and very serious.

"Umm… what?" she chocked out. She was absolutely speechless and stunned for the first time in life

"I said I think Ichigo has the…"

"I know what you said! Why do you think that?" she roared out with embarrassment. Her cheeks were flustering very red it was like a tomato

"Well it makes sense!" Kaien smirked. He was enjoying torturing her

"How?" Rukia demanded

"Well first of all, he punched Renji because he was jealous" Kaien replied, "This is because he can't stand to see you with another man"

"I'm with you right now aren't I?"

"Yeah I know and…"

"Kaien? Are you a girl?"

"Rukia, listen! I'm serious! He looked like he was about to attack me any minute when I was with you!"

Rukia gulped down her throat and listened carefully to every word Kaien was saying. At the same time she could feel her heart racing and her mind wasn't thinking straight. A question kept asking inside her head like is_ Ichigo really in love with me?_ Or _But didn't he date Inoue?_

"And you love him too. Happy ending!" Kaien finished off. Rukia was now blushing very badly. Kaien gave off his famous goofy grin and giggled at her

"He thinks you love me and Renji," he said, "So he thinks there's a _love square_ going on that involves me, you, him and Renji"

Rukia was now frozen, as more words came out of her throat. Kaien laughed at her once again.

**xxxxxxx**

Ichigo awkwardly sat on the bench with Orihime next to him. Brown dried up leaves fell on the muddy ground with a gentle zephyr blowing them, making them dance in the air. With his side-glance he looked down at his ex girlfriend, who was sitting down very quietly next to him. He followed her gaze that seemed to be looking at the little children playing in the sandpit. She was weakly smiling at them and it was an expression Ichigo never saw on her.

"Me and my brother used to play like that as well," she said.

Ichigo didn't know how to reply back.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Orihime gave off a very weak smile and finally spoke.

"Umm… class trip," she murmured out

"What?"

"Didn't you listen to the teacher? Right after lunch she talked about this class trip we're having"

"Oh…" Ichigo whispered out. He remembered he wasn't listening to a word the teacher said since all he had in his mind was Rukia.

"Me, you, Kuchiki-san, Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Chad-kun, Asano-kun, Mizuiro-kun and Kurotsuchi-san are all in the same group," she claimed. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow _Me and Rukia?_ He thought

"And I just didn't want you to feel awkward about it" she beamed delightfully. Ichigo felt his heart rising

"Awkward?" he asked

"Well, I'm your ex after all, plus you're in love with Kuchiki-san. So I thought it might be…"

"No it's not!" he bolted out, rather surprised how Orihime is thinking about this whole thing "I mean, yes. You are my ex and I love Rukia right now, but I don't really want you to think that way"

Ichigo couldn't believe how soft he was acting right now, but guilt of breaking up with Orihime and leaving her to cry still pained him.

"Really Kurosaki-kun?" she said

"Yep"

"I'm so glad!" Orihime claimed. And with that she stood up from the bench and made herself a way out of the area

"See you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun!" she waved back right before she took off very cheerfully. To Ichigo, it was nice to see the old Orihime coming back.

As soon as Orihime was out of sight Ichigo checked his watch to see what the time was. It was 5:30 and if he didn't come back home until 7 his dad was going to kick him. He quickly grabbed his bag and marched out of the park. Just as he was about to leave he turned around and looked at the huge maple tree that stood proudly in the middle of the park. Looking at the leaves crumbling down a moment of loneliness rushed past him like an arrow.

It wasn't that long ago, in fact it was just before they entered High School. He and Rukia always came here to hang out

_Rukia picked up the leaf that was lying dead on the ground. She studied its beautiful colour as it was bright orange, and at the same time Ichigo was standing next to her.  
_"_It looks like your hair!" Rukia claimed  
_"_Huh?"  
_"_It looks like your hair Ichigo! Look! It's orange and spiky!"  
__Ichigo rolled his eyes, denying the fact that the stupid leaf looks like his hair. He hated how everyone kept hassling on about the colour of his hair, and out of all the people Rukia should know. He always complained in front of her how people in his school stare at his hair like if he was some sort of alien.  
_"_I like this colour," Rukia said.  
__This was quite an unexpected thing she said. Ichigo blinked his eyes, wondering if he heard correctly  
_"_It's bright and warm. Like a sun" she said. Ichigo was quite speechless for a moment. He expected Rukia to mock his hair but instead it sounded more like a compliment. His heart was now rising and he didn't know how to react. So instead, he continued to look at Rukia with a emotionless expression on his face.  
_"_It's a dead leaf," he said rather shyly  
_"_That looks like your hair" she grinned.  
__Ichigo sweared under his breath very lightly and at the same time Rukia dropped the leaf on the ground and gazed up at the gargantuan maple tree above her.  
__Ichigo on the other hand was dumbstruck. Rukia always talked bad about him, and this was the closest thing to a compliment she ever said about him. She suddenly gave off a evil smirk and rubbed his hair playfully  
_"_What are you doing you brat?" he roared out, taking a step back away from her  
_"_I don't know, I like your hair Ichigo," she claimed. And with that she skipped off.  
__Once again, Ichigo wasvdumb folded. He never seem Rukia act this way towards him  
_"_You coming?" Rukia asked  
_"_Yeah, Yeah" Ichigo grunted out. He tried his best to look annoyed but he couldn't help but smile_

**xxxxxxxx**

While walking down the street Rukia's heart skipped a beat right after she saw Ichigo. After remembering what Kaien said in the café it she felt very uncomfortable just looking at him. But it was impossible to ignore, since walking past him was the only way she could get home right now. But seeing her last words to him was "jerk" uneasiness flowed inside her.

"Ichigo" she called out. She knew it was a bad idea but it would have been weird if they walked past each other, ignoring their presence.

Snapping out from his thoughts Ichigo turned around to see Rukia standing a few metres away from him. He started to blush, but luckily the sunset was hiding the redness on his cheeks. As Rukia marched towards him his heart started to race uncontrollably

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Umm… looking" Ichigo answered back. He couldn't help but feel stupid but it was impossible to think straight with Rukia around him

"Oh" Rukia replied back. An uncomfortable silence built up between them.

"So…" Ichigo mumbled out, trying to break away the silence "How was school"

As soon as he said that he mentally slapped his mouth shut. It was one of the dumbest question he could ever ask to someone that goes to the same school as him

"Idiot, you go to my school" Rukia grunted back

"Right…"

Silence…

"I'm sorry Rukia" Ichigo said

"What?"

"I'm sorry I punched Renji today"

Rukia blinked at his sudden apology. It was a very unexpected thing to hear from Ichigo, not to mention in a situation like this

"Wow! What's this, Kurosaki Ichigo apologising to me?" she said. She knew it was not the best thing to say but she couldn't help it. Kurosaki Ichigo never apologised

"Why are you surprised?" he asked

"Okay, tell me one time you ever apologised to me" she pointed out. Ichigo thought for a moment. He remembered a time when he "accidentally" threw Rukia's beloved Chappy doll in the mud. He also remembered saying "That rabbit looks better when it's brown" after that. He also remembered the time when he stole Rukia's piece of cake when they were little. After that all he said was "I was helping you with your diet"

"Well, there's first time in everything" he claimed. Rukia laughed at this

'_Hey she's laughing. Well that's a good start'_ Ichigo thought to himself

"Well, I can't say I'll forgive you since it's Renji you punched" she said "But we're cool!"

Ichigo gave off a smile, as Rukia's eyes softened very weakly

"Have you heard about the class trip?" she asked him

"Yeah, you going"

"You bet! Renji's class is also coming with us," she said.

_That annoying things coming?_ He thought to himself

"It's going to be fun huh? Staying at a hotel, too bad we're going to look at old temples though. I'd rather go to the beach or something," she grunted

"Well it's a class trip. What do you expect? The strip club?" he joked.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. It was really nice to see their relationship slowly coming back on track

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Ichigo" Rukia said right before she started walking back towards her mansion. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but words didn't come out of it. He could feel his heart beating like a drum inside him

"Rukia!" he finally managed to call out. Rukia quickly turned around to face him

"Yea?"

"Wanna… wanna… umm… do you love… Kai… I mean… See ya!" he said. He could feel his cheek burning with embarrassment. Rukia gave off a heart-warming smile and with that, she left.

**xxxxxx**

The next day at school Rukia came walking with Renji just as the school bell rang. Ishida was casually reading his novel in class and Orihime was talking about how much fun the school trips going to be. Ichigo on the other hand was starring into an empty space half asleep.

After about a few minutes the teacher came walking inside the classroom and explained very carefully about the class trip they were having. This time Ichigo was listening so he wouldn't miss out on it. It was basically a 4 days stay over trip, going to Kyoto on a bullet train and looking at temples and other historical places there. They will be staying at a "fancy" hotel and the teacher was writing up the names on the board of who's going to be staying in what room.  
Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and Nemu's name were all written first, meaning those 4 girls would be staying in the same room. This caused quite a complaint from Chizuru. As the teacher kept writing more names on the board Ichigo's name finally popped up after a few minutes.

"Okay, here's one problem" the teacher grunted right after she wrote Ichigo, Asano, Mizuiro, Chad and Ishida's name on the boar"There are only 3 beds and one couch inside the room," she claimed

"Two of them can share a bed!" a boy called out. This caused quite a laughter

"And the other class is having a same problem as well so Ichigo, is it possible if you can move to the other room?"

"Sure" Ichigo answered back without thinking. After all, he couldn't stand living in the same room as Asano or Mizuiro for more than 5 minutes

"Great! Then here's the name of people who you'll be staying with!" the teacher said, and she wrote Ichigo's name on the board with this guy called Ikkau and Renji

"Renji?" both Ichigo and Rukia chocked out in surprise

"Hey! That's Ichigo's love rival!" a girl shouted out to the whole class. The guys started whistling towards Ichigo as he stood up from his seat telling them to shut up. Rukia's cheeks turned bright pink with Chizuru hassling her about how she should get Ichigo so she can have Orihime all to herself

"Settle down class!" the teacher demanded "so everyone happy with their room?"

"No!" Ichigo grunted. But the teacher decided to ignore his complaint

"Great!" she said. And with that, she started her lesson.

**Lunchtime**

Rukia stood up from her seat and got out two lunch boxes from her Chappy bag. Even though Ichigo felt very annoyed about her hanging out with Renji everyday, he knew he couldn't help it. After all, if he did follow he something like yesterday was likely to happen again

"You coming?" Rukia asked awkwardly. Ichigo raised his eyebrow, wondering what she meant

"Huh, where?"

"Aren't you going to apologise to Renji?"

"Why should I?" he roared out

"Because, it's going to be very awkward for you at the school trip unless you apologise now" Rukia replied with a smirk on her face. Ichigo always hated how she always won an argument between them. Cursing under his breath Ichigo still refused to move

"Come on! I'll be there for you" she smiled. And with that she pulled Ichigo's arm and dragged him out of his seat. This caused Ichigo to blush slightly.

Her soft hands felt very tepid against his muscular arm. As Ichigo followed her, he watched her backside while she walked in front of him. She looked so small and fragile, and he couldn't help but feel like protecting her whenever she's in need. Even though she was a tough girl Ichigo couldn't help but always stand next to her, always be there for her

"Is Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san going out now?" Mizuiro asked, watching them walk out of the classroom

"Weren't they going out since the first year of high?" Chizuru joked, laughing at her own joke.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Renji! Your girlfriend's here!" Ikkaku teased, yelling out from across the classroom. He made sure his voice was loud enough for the whole class to hear. The guys in class started whistling as some patted Renji on his back. Renji could feel his cheek growing red

"And she came here holding hands with another guy" Yumichika announced. The whole class started laughing. Embarrassed, Renji walked out of his classroom

"Umm… your class is…" Rukia mumbled out. Her face was almost red as Renji's was

"Gay?" Renji said. Rukia politely laughed.

Renji noticed a tall figure standing behind Rukia; his bright orange hair was the entire clue Renji needed to know who it was. Giving off a deadly glare Renji spoke

"What are you doing here?" he grunted out. His voice sounded so deep and threatening. There was an uncomfortable silence that filled between the trio until Rukia nudged Ichigo in his stomach. The atmosphere around them were so thick Rukia thought she was going to sink anytime soon

"Ichigo!" she called out. Ichigo finally looked up at Renji, glancing him into his eyes. But the eye contact was soon broken with Ichigo awkward feeling

"Sorry man" he mumbled out looking at his feet "sorry bout yesterday. I don't know what came over me"

He well knew what came over him; he's in love with Rukia. But what else was he suppose to say, especially when Rukia was innocently standing right in front of him. Renji was about to complain about the bruises he gave on his cheeks, but he observed down at Rukia who was giving him an eye like a little Chihuahua. He sighed. How is he suppose to complain to Ichigo when she was looking at him with her concerned looking violet eyes

"All good" he lied. But he was just glad to see a smile growing on Rukia's face as he said those words

"Renji, so you eating with me today?" Rukia asked. He wanted to say "yes" but he saw Ikkaku and Yumichika starring at him with a smirk on their face. Did he have a choice?

"Sorry but I'll hang out with someone else today" he replied back putting on a fake smile

"You have other people besides Rukia you can hang out with?" Ichigo mocked, right before Rukia elbowed him firmly on his ribs

"Oh okay. I'll see you later then" Rukia beamed, and she pulled Ichigo's arm once again to go back to class. Ichigo on the other hand was cursing under his breath as he rubbed his stomach in pain

"You want it?" Rukia asked handing him a lunch box. Ichigo blinked with confusion

"You want Renji's lunch cause it looks like he's not hanging out with me today?"

Her face started in blush but luckily she hid it under her scarf. Ichigo gladly accepted her offer but didn't dare to show the smile growing wider on his face

"Thanks" he said, grabbing the lunchbox.

**xxxxxx**

"Ichigo, I'm walking with you today. Matsumoto-san's busy today so I have to go shopping for her," Rukia announced as soon as the school bell rang. Everyone started packing up to go home

"Yea yea, whatever" Ichigo replied back standing up from his seat. He tried not to look too happy about it. When they left school they noticed a tall figure standing in the middle of the street. Immediately, they both knew who it was. It was none other than Kaien

"Hey lovebirds!" he waved very festively. Ichigo and Rukia gave off a very deep sigh

" What are you doing here Kaien?" Rukia asked

"Oh I just stopped at a café. For some reason I had this urge to drink orange juice today" he answered back. In his left hand he held an orange juice contained inside a plastic cup that had a straw sticking out from it. Before anyone can say anything Kaien lost his balance while walking towards Ichigo and Rukia and spiled his orange juice over Rukia's left leg

"Opps" Kaien said

"What are you doing?" Rukia bellowed out, starring at her wet legs. Ichigo started laughing uncontrollably which caused a death glare off from Rukia

"Oh no, my bad" Kaien giggled, "Looks like you have to go to Ichigo's house and borrow his shower!"

"WHAT!" they both roared out at the same time

"Well your legs are getting sticky and Ichigo's house is only a few minutes away"

"I'M NOT GONNA BORROW A SHOWER AT ICHIGO'S HOUSE" Rukia blushed uncontrollably

"Sure, but I also spilled some on your hair. Isn't it uncomfortable?" Kaien asked.

Ichigo was very confused what was happening. He thought Rukia and Kaien were dating, but it seemed like he wants them closer together by "accidentally" dropping his orange juice on Rukia

"Aw come on! I'll go with you guys!" Kaien said. And with that, he grabbed both Rukia's and Ichigo's arm and dragged them towards Ichigo's house. Rukia tried to break free but he had a strong grip on her.

'_This is going to be interesting'_ Kaien thought to himself.

**xxxxxxx**

**Reviews are always welcome! By the way what do you guys think, 'Ishida x Nemu' or 'Ishida x Orihime'?**


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia glared at the two boys standing behind her. In her right hand she held a towel getting ready for her shower. She felt very uncomfortable, especially seeing the smirk on Kaien's face. Ichigo on the other hand, his expression was very hard to read since he always had an angry look on his face. But knowing Ichigo he isn't a sort of person that would peek while Rukia is taking a shower. And if Kaien did anything he'll probably stop him.

"If you guys come in, I'll have your balls" Rukia threatened in a very dark toned voice

"Like if I want to see your-Ouch!!" Ichigo's sentence was cut short with Rukia's uppercut slamming right on his chin

"You guys better not peek!" she said, right before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Aah, it's nice to see nothing has changed of Rukia" Kaien claimed

"She's just a small mid-Ouch!"

"I can hear you!" Rukia bellowed out throwing a bottle of shampoo towards Ichigo's head.

Rubbing his head in pain Ichigo sighed

"Luckily your family isn't here huh?" Kaien whispered out

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Ichigo cried out. At that moment Ichigo heard the sound of the shower tap turning and waters flowing out of it

"Oh you know what I mean" Kaien smiled reaching his hands towards the doorknob

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Ichigo cried out

"Oh you know you want to" Kaien hissed out. He slowly turned the doorknob, as Ichigo was rather stunned by his action

"No! Kaien! You idiot!!!" Ichigo roared out running to stop him. The next thing he knew Kaien fully opened the door and pushed him inside the shower room.

It was an instant second. Everything happened so quickly. At first Ichigo was trying to stop Kaien from opening the door, the next thing he knew he was laying flat on the ground in the bathroom as Kaien slammed the door shut behind him.  
He gulped down his throat and looked up. 'Luckily' the curtains were closed but he could still see the blurred outline of her body. Her gorgeous curves she had, her elegantly slim leg. Ichigo was absolutely speechless.  
Suddenly realising the situation he was in right now he started to panic. He was in the same room as naked Rukia. Just thinking about it made his head spin so fast it was impossible to think straight.

"Ichigo, Kaien, I heard the door shutting but is everything alri…" Rukia slightly opened the curtains, only to see Ichigo lying on the bathroom tile

"AHH! ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PUNK?" Rukia bellowed out. Her voice was so loud it pierced through Ichigo's ears like a dagger

"Wait! It's not what you think…" Ichigo said. Without listening to a word he said Rukia aimed the shower tap at him and turned the tap on to the hottest water possible.

"DAA! HOT!!!" Ichigo cried out running towards the door, only to find out Kaien was gripping the knob on the other side of the door so he can't open it

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!" Rukia roared out. It was torture. The boiling water but stinging his back like a needle, not to mention him being in the same room as naked Rukia. He only saw her face behind the curtains and he couldn't imagine what his reaction would be like if he saw her whole entire body

"I'M TRYING BUT KAIEN'S…"

"I'm not doing anything!" Kaien protested back very innocently

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!" Rukia yelled out on top of her lungs.

**xoxox**

Ever since after lunch Renji found himself sighing a lot. He couldn't believe how bad his luck was when it comes to girls. The first time he tried to ask Rukia out, her random childhood friend comes along and asks her out. The second time he tried to ask her out, another one of her childhood friend comes barging in. He sometimes thought he was cursed or something. And on top of that, his friend Ikkaku kept hassling him, asking him why he hasn't asked Rukia out yet. The same went with Yumichika. He kept telling him, if he won't make a move soon that orange haired boy will. And every time they said that, Renji wondered if they were in any position to give him advice knowing they never had a girlfriend.

"RENJI!!!" a voice yelled out. Renji soughed, knowing whom it was. He turned around only to see Ikkaku running down the street

"So where is this Rukia girl right now?" Ikkaku asked

"Shut up. I don't see you in a position to give me advice knowing you never had a girlfriend" he roared out

"Hey, I can get a girl easily! I just haven't found a perfect one yet!" Ikkaku replied back, blushing slightly

"What about that one?" Renji pointed. Ikkaku turned his head around to see who "that one" was. In front of him stood a girl with a purplish black hair that was elegantly tied up into a plat. Her delicate green eye shone like an emerald and her alluring skin was white as a snow. Ikkaku blinked, wondering to himself why he never seen that girl before. She was wearing a Karakura High School uniform so she definitely went to his school. But how could he miss a smart looking girl like that?

"Who is she?" Ikkaku asked with curiosity

"Don't know. She seems quiet" Renji answered back.

"Well I'm going to go find out!" Ikkaku said following after her

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll look like a stalker!" Renji cried out. Too late. His friend was already too focused on the girl he didn't listen to a word he said. Yep, he was cursed all right.

**xoxox**

"ICHIGO! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Rukia roared out chasing Ichigo out of his house. As soon as she dried herself up and got changed back into her uniform she has been non-stop chasing Ichigo around the house. Kaien was used to them acting this way so he was peacefully sitting in the lounge watching TV.

"It was Kaien! Honest!" Ichigo cried out. Without listening to a word he said Rukia grabbed him by his collar and smashed him hard on the ground

"You better not saw anything!" she yelled

"Like if I want to see your- Omph!" Before he can finish his sentence Rukia kicked him hard on his stomach

"Pervert!" Rukia shouted

"Shut up! Shortie!"

"Ginger!"

"Calm down you lovebirds! I can't listen to the TV and my favourite cartoon's on!" Kaien bellowed out across the corridor. But his words didn't reach the couple, as they were both busy arguing. Sighing to himself Kaien went back to watch TV.

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Kaien observed up into the couple. They didn't seem to have heard the doorbell so he went up to open the door himself since he figured out it was probably Ichigo's dad or his sisters.

"Yeah hello?" he answered opening the door. As soon as he saw the figure standing in front of him he immediately slammed the door shut and locked it. This caused quite a stare from Ichigo and Rukia

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked very curiously

"Oh some random salesperson" he replied back

"Kaien! Why did you shut the door?" the voice called out behind the door. Rukia looked at him with a very confused look on her face

"That 'Sales Person' knows your name Kaien," she said

"Well, I'm famous around here" he lied

"Kaien open the door," Ichigo demanded

"No!"

"Just open it!"

"Never!"

"Kaien! Get out of here!" the voice roared out.

Kaien gulped down his throat and slowly opened the door. A girl stood in front of him with her arms furiously crossed.

She glared into him with the nastiest glare possible. Kaien smiled back to cheer the atmosphere up between him and the girl

"Hello Miyako. What a nice surprise" he spoke

"Kaien, who is she?" Ichigo asked. The girl who was giving off a death glare suddenly smiled as she looked behind Kaien to see a girl and a boy standing in front of her

"Oh, this must be Ichigo-san and Rukia-san" she beamed

"You are?" Rukia asked. Miyako hugged Kaien by his arm and forcefully pulled him closer towards her

"I'm Miyako and I'm Kaien's girlfriend!" she replied back. Ichigo and Rukia were both dumb folded

"What?"

**xoxox**

Renji and Ikkaku found them following the girl until she reached her home. They were quite speechless. In front of them stood a huge mansion, the place where the girl lived.

"Wow" Ikkaku whispered out

"I know" Renji mumbled out, rather stunned

"You know what?" a voice asked. They quickly turned around only to see Tatsuki standing right behind them

"DAA! The macho girl!" Renji cried out

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Tatsuki roared out

"Shh! She will hear us!" Ikkaku hissed out

"Who will hear us?" Tatsuki asked

"Just hide!" Renji said. He quickly grabbed Tatsuki by her arm and pulled her behind a power pole, where all three of them hid behind

"Yes. Nice hiding place" Tatsuki claimed rolling her eyes

"Shh!" Renji hissed. Tatsuki wondered what they were looking at, and cautiously peeked next to the power pole. There stood her classmate Kurotsuchi Nemu, who looked like she was about in enter inside her mansion

"Are you stalking her?" Tatsuki shouted out

"No! He is!" Renji pointed at Ikkaku

"I'm not stalking!" Ikkaku protested back

"YOU TWO ARE SO DISGU…"

"Shh…"

Just then, they heard a voice screeching out in Nemu's direction. Curiously, they all glanced to see whom the annoying voice belonged to. There stood a blue haired man, shouting at Nemu as soon as she arrived home

"Who is that dude?" Renji asked, rather curious to know why she was being yelled at

"That dude! How dare he shout at my girl!" Ikkaku hissed out

"Hey, she's not your girl. You're just her stalker" Tatsuki casually claimed.

_SLAP!_

All three of them stood in shock at what they just saw. The blue haired man just slapped Nemu very hard on her cheeks that she actually fell down on her knees. They were all stunned and speechless.  
Ikkaku's blood started to boil to its limit as he ran towards their direction. Renji tried to stop him, but knowing it was useless he ran after him. Tatsuki on the other hand didn't know what to do.

"Hey!" Ikkaku roared out. Nemu and the man turned around to see him, storming his way through their garden

"Way I help you?" The man politely asked, although his eyes glared at him with a threatening look

"Yea you can old man!" Ikkaku said "Anyone who harms my girl gets it's butt kicked by me!"

Renji was dumb folded and started to wonder if his curse was real or not. Tatsuki ran up, standing next to Renji. Nemu's eyes were widened with surprise and the man was glaring at him even more.

**xoxox**

**Thankx to all you people that review my story! I'm sorry I don't reply that much.**

**I started a new story. It's called "Sun And The Moon" so please check it out. I only got a few review so if possible, please review it. Lol**

**By the way, don't forget to review this chapter! Lol**


End file.
